Críticas constructivas
by Nasirid
Summary: Ser capitán del equipo de quidditch es una ardua tarea que exige estar pendiente de todos sus componentes. Pero Oliver Wood tenía serias dificultades para concentrarse en todos ellos. Era su último año y ganar la copa no era lo que más le importaba.
1. Parte 1

**Disclaimer: **_Lo de siempre. Ni personajes, ni lugares me pertenecen... Sólo soy dueña del argumento._

* * *

**Parte 1**

- ¡Más rápido¡Has vuelto a perder la quaffle con Angelina!

Oliver sobrevolaba por encima de sus compañeros, atento a los movimientos de cada uno de ellos y gritando las indicaciones para hacerse escuchar. Eso normalmente solía funcionar, pero aquella mañana estaba gritando tanto que a mitad del entrenamiento su garganta comenzaba a escocerle por el esfuerzo. Descendió en picado hacia el centro del campo, donde se concentraban sus tres cazadoras.

- ¡¿Tendré que repetirlo alguna vez más hoy, Bell?! – exclamó el chico, colocando su escoba en paralelo a la de la chica, quien dio un respingo al oír el grito tan cerca de su oído. – Tienes que pasar la quaffle más rápido, mejorar el movimiento de pase o Flint te la quitará antes de que te des cuenta.

El resto del equipo se detuvo al instante.

- Angelina es más rápida que él, así que esquívala a ella y conseguirás esquivar a Flint.

Katie, ligeramente molesta todavía por el grito tan cercano a su oído, asintió sin mucho convencimiento y le indicó a Angelina que volviera a pasarle la pelota. Oliver asumió que aquella era la respuesta de la chica y ascendió de nuevo con la escoba.

La práctica se reanudó momentos después, con un capitán ajeno a los murmullos entre el resto del equipo. Harry seguía sobrevolando el campo a su aire, buscando la snitch que habían soltado por tercera vez para que él siguiera practicando. En realidad nadie del equipo pensaba que el chico necesitara practicar demasiado, por todo lo que había demostrado desde que había entrado en el equipo, pero Oliver seguía insistiendo en que un poco más de práctica no le venía mal a nadie. En días como aquellos, Harry agradecía que le pusieran a perseguir la pequeña pelota durante un buen rato, pues así evitaba los gritos y las críticas del capitán, con la consiguiente respuesta de los demás. Porque George y Fred Weasley siempre tenían un comentario ingenioso en la manga para librarse de las quejas de Oliver; Angelina recibía pocas críticas ese año por lo bien que lo hacía siempre; Alicia procuraba no discutir demasiado con el capitán, al menos mientras estuvieran en los entrenamientos. Pero Katie, tan impulsiva como siempre, no podía evitar quejarse de las excesivas críticas de Oliver, rebatiendo casi siempre todo lo que él le indicaba.

Sin embargo, en los últimos meses había desistido ya de oponerse a todo porque acababa agotada. Según los comentarios del chico y su insistencia, ella parecía ser la peor del equipo, pues la mayoría de las indicaciones se las hacía a ella, la mayoría de las críticas recaían en ella y ya había olvidado cuándo había sido la última vez que el chico le había felicitado por haber hecho algo bien. Al principio del año Katie lo había dejado estar, pensando que el pobre Wood tenía ya demasiada presión: era su último año en el colegio y aún no habían ganado la copa de quidditch. Cuando Angelina le preguntó un día por qué ya no se oponía a las indicaciones de Oliver, Katie le aseguró que él ya tendría suficiente presión con todo eso de acabar el colegio y salir a la vida real como para que ella lo pusiera de peor humor con sus discusiones.

Porque en más de una ocasión habían llegado a discutir fuertemente. Los dos de ideas fijas, testarudos y convencidos de que siempre llevaban la razón; eran dos personalidades tan parecidas en ese sentido que lo difícil era que no chocaran. Pero las semanas pasaban y Katie comenzó a hartarse de que ella fuera siempre el centro de las críticas en todos y cada uno de los entrenamientos. La excusa que ella misma se había impuesto de "_un Oliver demasiado presionado por todo_" ya no le valía. Y aquella mañana, cuando él le gritó a unos pocos centímetros de su oído, la chica llegó a la conclusión que el límite estaba allí, justo en aquel instante. Y Oliver lo había cruzado volando sin fijarse.

Terminaron el entrenamiento y juntos comenzaron el trayecto hacia el castillo. Katie se había quedado atrasada de forma intencionada, a sabiendas de que Oliver no tardaría en unirse a ellos una vez hubiera recogido todo. El resto del equipo se percató del detalle, comentando en voz baja el repentino silencio de la cazadora. George y Fred comenzaron a caminar más despacio, con una sonrisita de satisfacción en sus rostros. Y aunque Angelina les sugirió con cierta brusquedad que no fueran tan cotillas, ella tampoco se alejó demasiado. Todos estaban esperando ver cómo Katie explotaba de una vez contra Oliver.

- ¿Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa, Wood?

Oliver se sobresaltó ligeramente al ver a la chica frente a él, de brazos cruzados y con gesto poco amistoso. Se quedó callado, mirándola con una ceja alzada tras haber superado la sorpresa inicial.

- Vale, genial. Ahora ya sabemos que nuestro capitán también es sordo. – bufó la chica claramente fastidiada. - ¿Me hablas o qué?

- ¿Ocurre algo, Bell?

A punto estuvo de pegarle una patada al escuchar la tranquilidad con la que él le estaba hablando. Internamente Katie recitó una sarta de insultos y se mordió el labio para que no salieran de su cabeza. Contó hasta diez antes de volver a hablar.

- Eso mismo te preguntaba yo a ti, que parece que no me escuchas. – refunfuñó frunciendo aún más el ceño. – Si crees que soy tan mala cazadora no sé a qué estás esperando para decirme que me largue del equipo.

- ¿Mala cazadora? - Oliver abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendido. - ¿Cuándo he dicho yo eso?

- ¿Cómo que cuándo? – se quejó ella. - ¡En cada entrenamiento!

- Jamás he dicho que seas mala cazadora, eso puedo jurarlo.

En aquel momento Katie deseaba con todas sus fuerzas pegarle, una patada, un puñetazo... lo que fuera. ¿Cómo podía decir eso después de las mil críticas que le soltaba en cada práctica? Cerró los ojos un instante, masajeándose el puente de la nariz para buscar una calma que no estaba encontrando.

Cuando abrió los ojos vio que el chico seguía de pie frente a ella, con cara de sorpresa y agarrando fuertemente la caja donde guardaban las pelotas, como si se le fuese a escapar de la impresión.

- Vamos a ver, Wood. No lo has dicho así exactamente pero no me vas a negar que lo piensas. ¡Te pasas el día criticándome!

- Yo no te critico. – respondió tranquilamente, cambiando la caja de brazo.

A Katie le frenó aquella repentina serenidad, dejándola unos segundos sin saber qué responder y cómo hacerlo.

- Eres desquiciante. – repuso al final, entrecerrando los ojos. Le lanzó una mirada furiosa a su capitán y se marchó, refunfuñando y pegándole patadas a todo lo que se iba cruzando en su camino.

Oliver Wood se quedó parado en medio del campo, con la caja de las pelotas en ambos brazos. Estaba confuso. No tenía la más remota idea de cómo la chica había llegado a la conclusión de que era mala cazadora.

Esa misma tarde, mientras medio Gryffindor hacía las tareas en la sala común, el capitán del equipo de quidditch ocupaba un rincón de la habitación con su pizarra y un montón de tizas volando a su alrededor. Cuando Alicia y Katie llegaron a la sala después de una larga tarde en la biblioteca y vieron el espectáculo de tizas que el chico tenía montado, se tiraron de cualquier forma sobre el primer sofá que encontraron libre. Aquello sólo podía significar una cosa.

- He diseñado un nuevo plan de ataque y hay que practicarlo. – les anunció Wood a sus compañeros de equipo unas horas después, poco antes de irse a cenar.

- Y supongo que ese '_hay que practicarlo_' implica no ir a la salida de Hogsmeade del próximo sábado¿verdad? – quiso saber Alicia.

- De hecho había pensado que podíamos empezar a practicarlo mañana mismo.

Angelina frunció el ceño y se recostó sobre la pared donde estaba apoyada.

- ¿A qué hora toca entonces? – intervino Fred Weasley sin rastro de su habitual tono de burla. - ¿Antes, durante o después del amanecer?

- Lo siento chicos. Flint ha reservado el campo para toda la tarde de mañana y no he podido...

- Hora, Wood. – lo cortó Katie, fastidiada por tener que volver a madrugar tanto.

El chico se volvió hacia ella y durante un instante la miró como si acabara de descubrir que estaba allí. Luego se recompuso, y con su habitual tono de capitán y jefe, les dijo que quería verlos a todos en el campo a las siete en punto.

Resoplando, se fueron marchando todos hacia el comedor, dejando atrás a un capitán que volvía a repasar por última vez una jugada en la pizarra. Al llegar al retrato de la Dama Gorda, Katie se dio la vuelta y vio cómo el chico no bajaba a cenar. Otra vez. Estaba segura que aquella obsesión por el quidditch no podía acabar bien.

Cuando se subieron a las escobas a la mañana siguiente, Katie pensó que a lo mejor Oliver había sido sincero con ella, que no pensaba que fuera mala cazadora. Sin embargo, aquel pensamiento pasó fugazmente por su cabeza al escuchar cómo el chico volvía a gritarle que mejorara sus reflejos. Bufó y se lanzó en picado hacia la quaffle que se le acababa de escapar de las manos. En ese momento Oliver desvió su mirada de la chica hacia Angelina, que se había quedado parada en medio del campo. Estuvo a punto de gritarle que se moviera pero el gesto hosco de la chica le detuvo. Se había cruzado de brazos y señalaba a Katie con la cabeza.

- A este paso vas a tener bronca con todas las cazadoras, Wood. – le comentó entre risas George, que se había situado paralelo a él, observando los pases entre las chicas.

- Y como no las cuides, se nos van a ir todas. – añadió el otro gemelo Weasley, que se había colocado a su otro lado.

Oliver ni siquiera los miró mientras le hablaban. Acababa de caer en la cuenta del significado que tenía el gesto de Angelina. Y durante la hora siguiente nadie escuchó una sola crítica más del capitán; sus indicaciones apenas se oían puesto que ya no gritaba.

De vuelta a los vestuarios el resto del equipo compartió miradas atónitas. Oliver ya no estaba el último, sino que había sido el primero en alcanzar la puerta del castillo.

- ¿Qué le habéis dicho? – exclamó Alicia señalando con dedo acusador a los gemelos.

- ¿Nosotros? – Fred levantó las manos y miró a su gemelo con una fugaz sonrisa traviesa.

- Nada de nada, Alicia. – respondió George, con la mano en el pecho en gesto solemne. – Pregúntale a Angelina.

- ¡Yo no le he dicho nada! – se anticipó la chica, justo cuando su compañera se volvía hacia ella para preguntarle.

Alicia arqueó una ceja, paseando su mirada de los gemelos a Angelina.

- De verdad que no. – le aseguró la chica.

- Bueno, decir decir no ha dicho nada. – intervino de nuevo George.

Mientras ellos cuatro continuaban discutiendo con más o menos humor quién había causado el mutismo del capitán del equipo, Katie se había quedado mirando hacia el castillo. Al girarse, su mirada coincidió con la de Harry, que se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando.

La chica lo siguió en silencio, olvidándose por completo de la conversación del resto de sus compañeros. Ni siquiera llamó su atención cuando su nombre salió a colación. Ahora lo único que le interesaba era acabar el día para volver a la cama. Estaba agotada y sólo eran las ocho de la mañana.

**ooo**

Oliver Wood nunca había sido de los ligones.

Las tres cazadoras del equipo de Gryffindor lo sabían, como la mayoría de las chicas del colegio. Wood era del tipo de chico solitario que parece vivir a años luz de todo lo que sucede a su alrededor. Por eso a ninguna de las tres chicas les pareció extraño que aquella noche, en medio de la sala común, él no se diera ni cuenta que una chica de sexto le estaba invitando a ir juntos a Hogsmeade al día siguiente.

Alicia, Angelina y Katie se habían sentado juntas y estaban comentando lo que harían al día siguiente cuando los silbiditos de Fred y George captaron su atención. Las tres se dieron la vuelta al instante y contemplaron la escena con una mezcla de diversión y compasión.

Oliver estaba sentado en una butaca, con un enorme libro de tácticas de quidditch en sus manos, absolutamente ensimismado en su tarea de aprender nuevos movimientos. Tan concentrado en la lectura que la chica que se colocó frente a él necesitó repetir su nombre en tres ocasiones para llamar su atención.

- Ah, hola. – el chico cerró el libro y clavó su mirada en la de la chica.

Ella, visiblemente nerviosa, se retorció las manos y tosió ligeramente antes de volver a hablar. Miró a un lado y a otro, pensando que nadie les estaría observando. Pero su nerviosismo aumentó de nivel cuando se percató de la mirada atenta de medio equipo de quidditch desde el otro lado de la sala.

- Bueno, yo... – se aclaró la garganta y desvió la mirada un instante. – Mañana hay salida a Hogsmeade y... bueno, me preguntaba si...

Oliver la observaba desconcertado, en su interior intentando recordar si alguna vez había hablado con aquella chica, porque no recordaba su nombre.

- Me preguntaba si te apetecería acompañarme. – la chica resopló tras el esfuerzo que había necesitado para decir todo aquello.

Pero el capitán del equipo de quidditch no captó el significado de aquella invitación y, abriendo de nuevo el libro por donde se había quedado, respondió.

- La verdad es que no tengo muchas ganas de ir. – su mirada había vuelto a concentrarse en el libro y en pocos segundos la chica desapareció de su mente.

Ella se quedó pasmada unos segundos, no esperando aquel tipo de respuesta precisamente. Cuando se dio cuenta que él no hablaría más se dio la vuelta, topándose con las miradas de las tres cazadoras del equipo de quidditch. Cruzó volando la habitación y subió las escaleras sin mirar atrás. No quería ver más gestos de compasión.

- Oliver, ya te vale.

El chico levantó la vista otra vez, fastidiado por la interrupción.

- ¿Qué pasa ahora, Angelina?

- Pasa que eres un sieso, eso pasa. – intervino Alicia, uniéndose a su compañera. – Podrías haber sido un poco menos cruel con Nora.

- ¿Nora¿Quién es Nora? – el chico cerró de nuevo el libro y lo dejó en la mesa más cercana. - ¿De qué estáis hablando?

- Además de sordo, ciego y sin memoria. – Katie salió de detrás de Angelina y se quedó frente al chico. – Nora Levy, la chica de sexto curso a la que acabas de rechazar.

- Yo no he rechazado a nadie. – se obstinó Oliver.

- Vamos a empezar a pensar que el quidditch te está afectando de verdad. – Fred Weasley apareció por detrás de la butaca, haciendo que Oliver se diera la vuelta sobresaltado.

- En realidad ya lo pensábamos. – intervino George apareciendo al lado de su hermano. – Pero creemos que has entrado ya en una fase terminal.

- ¿Fase terminal? – Oliver se levantó.

- Sí, terminal. – corroboró Fred dándole una palmadita en el hombro. – Esa en la que ya no eres capaz de distinguir cuando una chica está intentando ligar contigo.

La cara de total desconcierto de su capitán fue motivo de risa para todos. Katie dio unos pasos y se acercó a Oliver, posando una mano en el otro hombro.

- Este despiste tuyo te va a llevar a ser un solterón toda tu vida. – le recriminó, riéndose. – Conociéndote eres capaz de no darte cuenta si quiera cuando te gusta una chica.

El comentario, hecho en tono de burla, fue tomado a risa por todos. Menos por Oliver, que miró enfadado a Katie un segundo antes de coger el libro y salir de la sala común.

- ¿Y este? – se extrañó la chica. - ¿Qué he dicho para que se ponga así?

Nadie respondió, pero los gemelos cruzaron una mirada de complicidad y sonrieron.

**ooo**

Cuando Katie paseaba al día siguiente por las calles de Hogsmeade no pensaba ya en las reacciones de Oliver Wood, su mente estaba más concentrada en el chico de séptimo curso de Ravenclaw que caminaba a su lado. Era la primera vez que salían juntos, después de varias semanas de miradas furtivas, sonrisas más o menos tímidas y un cruce de frases que se había ido incrementando poco a poco. Marc le gustaba, era imposible no sentirse atraída por aquel chico de ojos color chocolate que la hacía reír siempre que hablaban. Y sin embargo, cuando se cruzaron con Nora Levy a la salida de Zonko, Katie frunció el ceño.

- ¿Ocurre algo, Katie?

La chica se dio la vuelta y por un instante no supo qué hacía Marc Sage allí con ella.

- Nada. - se disculpó. - Es sólo que he visto a Nora y me he acordado de algo que pasó ayer.

- ¿Te refieres a lo de Wood? - se interesó el chico, bajando la voz para que no pudieran escucharle. - Al plantón que le dio.

Katie abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

- ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes? - se paró y miró a su acompañante con renovado interés. - Eso fue anoche después de la cena, en la sala común. ¿Tienes espías allí o qué?

Su tono era claramente de diversión, aunque por un momento Marc llegó a adivinar un matiz molesto en la voz de la chica.

- Con George y Fred Weasley no me hacen falta espías. - respondió, riéndose. - Me los crucé mientras iba al baño de prefectos y se ve que acaba de pasar, porque iban comentando algo acerca de Wood y su falta de tacto con las mujeres.

- Es que creo que ni se dio cuenta que Nora le estaba pidiendo una cita. - le explicó Katie, como intentando disculpar el comportamiento de Oliver. - Ya sabes, siempre con el quidditch, el quidditch...

- Y el quidditch. - la interrumpió Marc. - No lo olvides.

Ambos se echaron a reír.

- Aunque la pobre de Nora no tiene la culpa. - Katie miró de nuevo hacia el lugar donde se habían cruzado con la chica. - Oliver es que está cegato para esas cosas.

- Y yo que creía que le gustaba alguna de vosotras... - comentó Marc con incredulidad.

- ¿Nosotras?

- Sí, Angelina, Alicia o tú. - respondió él, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. - Es lo que imaginaba.

- Lo dudo, sinceramente. - opinó la cazadora, reanudando el paso. - Angelina podría ser; siempre se han llevado bien más o menos y este año está encantado con ella en el equipo. Y a Alicia ya la conoces, es un encanto; con un genio considerable, pero un encanto. Y lo cierto es que no se llevan mal tampoco.

- ¿Y tú?

- ¿Yo, qué? - Katie volvió a pararse en medio del camino y se quedó mirando al chico.

- Has hablado de por qué podría gustarle a Oliver tanto Angelina como Alicia, pero de ti no has dicho nada.

- Porque es más que obvio que yo a él no le gusto. - repuso la chica con una sonrisa divertida.

Marc alzó una ceja y la miraba en silencio, dándole a entender que para él no era tan obvio.

- Venga ya. - se quejó ella. - Es de conocimiento público que él y yo discutimos tan a menudo que a veces parece que nos odiemos. No soporto esa manía obsesiva que tiene con el quidditch, porque en mi opinión no se lo toma como algo para disfrutar sino como una obligación. Se pasa los entrenamientos criticando mi forma de jugar y corrigiéndome. No escucha mis sugerencias, de hecho, no suele escucharme demasiado cuando le hablo. Dudo que sepa algo más de mí que las jugadas que se me dan mejor. A veces pienso que si se sabe mi nombre es de todas las veces que lo tiene que repetir para regañarme. ¿Sigo?

- No, creo que la idea me queda más o menos clara. - el Ravenclaw se encogió de hombros y la cogió suavemente del brazo para que continuaran caminando. - Pero sigo pensando que Oliver no es tan... tan inocente como vosotros creéis.

Katie le quitó importancia a la conversación y la desvió hacia algo mucho más interesante según ella. Decidir qué compraría aquel día en Honeydukes.

* * *

_Primer intento que hago de estos personajes. No sé qué tal estarán, si se me han ido mucho o demasiado poco... en fin, espero opiniones, tomates, maldiciones o algún que otro bombón o una flor (: Las críticas son siempre bien recibidas._

_Un saludo,_

**Nasirid **


	2. Parte 2

**Disclaimer: **_Lo de siempre. Ni personajes, ni lugares me pertenecen... Sólo soy dueña del argumento._

_Gracias!! _

* * *

**Parte 2**

Que Oliver Wood, alumno de séptimo curso de Gryffindor, era un obseso compulsivo del quidditch no era un secreto para nadie en el colegio. Que además del quidditch supiera jugar como poca gente al ajedrez mágico también era conocido, pero por menos gente. Que a Oliver Wood le gustaba una chica del colegio, eso, no lo sabía nadie.

O casi nadie.

Era un chico cerrado, muy suyo, poco dado a contar su vida a alguien más y por eso no le había parecido raro no contarle aquello a nadie. Además del ligero pánico que revoloteaba en su estómago con sólo pensar que otra persona supiera que finalmente tenía una debilidad. Porque así era cómo él consideraba lo de que le gustara alguien: una debilidad. Un sentimiento que te molestaba en los momentos más inoportunos, te distraía durante los estudios y te hacía perder la concentración en un partido de quidditch.

Y si el quidditch estaba de por medio, el asunto tomaba un cariz distinto.

Para él, lo que sentía era más negativo que positivo. Y en parte por eso le asustaba que alguien más se llegara a enterar de que aquello también le pasaba a él. Tenía amigos en el colegio, aunque sólo compartía la confianza necesaria para contar aquello con dos personas. Pero teniendo en cuenta que ninguna de esas dos personas se había dado cuenta de que le estaba pasando algo, Oliver creyó entonces que no sería para tanto y que sería una estupidez contarles algo que probablemente en unas pocas semanas ya no tendría importancia.

Craso error.

Aún seguía en las denominadas '_semanas de prueba_' cuando se dio cuenta que no era el único que sabía que le gustaba una chica.

Como cada tarde después de clase, Oliver había ido a la sala común en busca de su rincón de paz para terminar los deberes y, como siempre, nadie se había acercado a molestarle en todo el tiempo. Así, tranquilamente, estaba echándole un vistazo a su libreta de tácticas cuando dos voces lo asustaron al unísono.

- Vaya vaya vaya, si es nuestro adorado capitán. - le saludó George Weasley, apareciendo por un lado de la butaca donde Oliver estaba sentado.

- ¿Qué tal va el partido contra Slypientes? - preguntó Fred, al otro lado.

Oliver casi se cae de la butaca por el susto.

- ¿Ha pasado algo? - preguntó el chico recomponiéndose en su asiento y mirando a los gemelos con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, receloso.

Fred y George se miraron entre sí, aparentando sentirse profundamente dolidos porque su capitán no confiara en ellos.

- Al grano. - insistió Oliver. - ¿Por qué os resulto importante ahora mismo?

- Interesante. - replicó George con una sonrisita.

- ¿Interesante de qué?

- Lo que mi gemelo quiere decir es que nos resultas interesante, más que importante. - contestó Fred, bajando la voz y echando un vistazo a la sala común antes de hablar. - Lo saben.

- ¿Qué? - Oliver estaba perdido, no tenía idea de qué iba todo aquello.

- Que lo saben. Bueno, más bien lo sabemos sólo nosotros, pero será cuestión de tiempo que lo sepan los demás. - se corrigió Fred.

- Porque si nosotros te hemos descubierto...

- ... el resto también te descubrirá.

Wood agachó ligeramente la cabeza, para quedar al mismo nivel que los gemelos.

- No sé de qué me estáis hablando. - masculló, pensando en que todo sonaba demasiado a la típica broma Weasley. – Pero tampoco es que me importe.

Dicho lo cual, se levantó libreta en mano y se fue directo hacia las escaleras de las habitaciones.

- ¿Sigues pensando que está en la fase terminal, Forge?

- Ha caído el mito, querido Greg. - le echó el brazo por encima a su hermano y con la otra mano en el pecho indicó en tono solemne. - Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero creo que Oliver Wood, nuestro adorado y encantador capitán de equipo, se ha enamorado.

- Pobre chica. - añadió el otro gemelo. - Como se obsesione con ella al mismo nivel que lo hace con el quidditch, va a sufrir.

- ¿Quién va a sufrir, chicos? - preguntó la voz de Angelina a sus espaldas.

Los gemelos Weasley se dieron la vuelta lentamente, con un par de sonrisas inocentes en sus rostros. Pero antes de que pudieran decir nada, la chica ya se estaba frotando las manos y sonreía de pura satisfacción.

- Sufrir, chica y Wood marchándose enfadado a los dormitorios. - enumeró la cazadora. - Eso es una mezcla interesante, muy interesante.

Ninguno de los chicos pensaba decir nada al respecto, puesto que ni ellos sabían con certeza lo que estaba pasando con su capitán, sólo tenían sospechas. Pero Angelina de nuevo volvió a dejarles sin tiempo para reaccionar.

- Desembuchad. - ordenó, cruzándose de brazos y marcando un poco más su sonrisa triunfal. - Ahora.

**ooo**

El siguiente entrenamiento fue uno de los más raros que Oliver había presenciado en toda su etapa colegial, y llevaba desde segundo año en el equipo de quidditch.

Habían conseguido reservar el campo para última hora de la tarde, sin que pudiera coincidir con clases, ni tuvieran que madrugar ni tampoco perder un día de salida a Hogsmeade. Desde el comienzo, Oliver había notado cierto intercambio de miradas y comentarios entre los gemelos y Angelina, pero no le había dado mayor importancia. Cuando comenzaron a hacer pases de quaffle, el chico no hacía más que recibir tiros malintencionados, demasiado fuertes y dirigidos en más de una ocasión a su escoba, más que a él. Tras la posterior regañina y explicación de cómo debían hacerse los pases, tuvieron un tiempo de calma.

Pero algo se cocía entre los gemelos y una de sus cazadoras y no estaban haciendo demasiado por ocultarlo. Oliver permanecía más atento que de costumbre porque podía imaginar una broma en el horizonte y faltaban pocos días para el partido contra Slytherin, así que quería las distracciones mínimas.

En ningún momento llegó a pensar que todo aquello tuviera que ver con él exclusivamente, creía que era una broma general al equipo, como solían hacer. De hecho, a Oliver ni se le pasó por la cabeza relacionar aquella actitud de los gemelos y de Angelina con la conversación tan extraña que había mantenido con los Weasley unas tardes antes. Para el capitán del equipo aquello había sido algo a no tener en cuenta, una conversación como otra cualquiera. En su cabeza no había llegado a relacionar aquel supuesto descubrimiento de los gemelos con su '_debilidad_'.

De nuevo, Oliver Wood había cometido un error.

Ella le seguía gustando, pero el partido contra Slytherin hacía esfuerzos en la mente del chico para combatir contra cualquier tipo de pensamiento amoroso. Oliver llegó a pensar que lo había conseguido, que había dejado a la chica de lado en su cabeza y que los cosquilleos en la boca del estómago no habían sido demasiado frecuentes ese día. Pero no se quiso reconocer a sí mismo que todo había sido porque no se había cruzado con ella en las últimas horas.

- ¡Wood¡Que estás en babia, hombre! - gritó Alicia desde el centro del campo. - ¿Pasas la pelota o qué?

De pronto Oliver se sintió más observado que en toda su vida. Los seis miembros del equipo le estaban mirando sorprendidos porque acababa de perder la concentración. Se había quedado pensando en lo bien que lo había hecho el día anterior sin pensar casi nada en ella y lo bien que lo estaba haciendo ese día, cuando Alicia lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

No lo estaba haciendo tan bien después de todo.

Pasó la quaffle rápidamente, como si le quemara de pronto en las manos. Y se la había lanzado a Alicia, que estaba frente a él, pero la pelota acabó dirigiéndose a Katie, que estaba a su lado. Oliver miró a los gemelos con los ojos entrecerrados, pero ellos se habían puesto a charlar con Angelina y con Harry casualmente. El capitán resopló y se guardó la regañina, pero estaba seguro que el movimiento de aquella pelota no había sido casual. Imposible.

Y su concentración fue diluyéndose a medida que pasaban los minutos. Cuando se pusieron a practicar como si fuera un partido de verdad, las chicas le colaron todas las quaffles; no fue capaz de parar ninguna. Alicia llegó a preguntarle si se encontraba bien, porque no era normal que estuviera defendiendo tan mal los aros. Oliver le quitó importancia, asegurándole que sí estaba bien, aunque un poco cansado, mientras se regañaba a sí mismo por no ser capaz de concentrarse de nuevo.

- Wood, en serio, podemos dejarlo para mañana. - Katie se acercó al aro central, donde el chico estaba situado. - Se nota que estás en otro lado y no...

- No estoy en otro lado. - bufó él sin dejar de mirar al frente. - Estoy cansado, nada más.

Katie estuvo a punto de responderle con la misma aspereza, pero los demás se acercaron en ese momento y a ella ya casi no la dejaron hablar.

- Deberíamos dejarlo para otro día, Oliver. - coincidió Angelina, situándose a su lado. - El partido es en una semana y para seguir como vamos hoy, mejor aprovechar el tiempo en otra cosa.

- Queda media hora, así que ¡todo el mundo en su sitio! - gritó el chico, sin resultados. - ¿Es que nadie me hace caso hoy?

- No estás en lo que tienes que estar, capitán. - intervino George, su voz sonando inocente pero con un deje oculto de malicia.

- O a lo mejor si está en lo que tiene que estar y donde no debería estar es jugando al quidditch ahora mismo. - opinó Fred rascándose la barbilla.

Oliver miró a uno y a otro con una ceja alzada. Luego observó a Angelina, que sonreía distraídamente; a Alicia, que lo miraba con preocupación; a Harry, que parecía estar tan sorprendido como él. Y Katie. Ella estaba claramente enfadada, con el entrecejo marcado, los ojos casi cerrados y un brazo aferrando con fuerza la quaffle.

- Si esto es un intento vuestro de boicotear el entrenamiento por algo en especial... – comenzó el chico, dirigiéndose a los gemelos. - ... ya podéis estar volviendo a vuestros sitios y dejando al resto del equipo tranquilo. ¡Así no ganaremos a Slytherin!

- Venga Oliver, tampoco te pases. Que ellos no están boicoteando nada, simplemente están dejando claro que eres tú el que no estás en condiciones de seguir. No quiero decir físicamente. - se apresuró a añadir Angelina, antes de continuar. - que ya sabemos todos que estás siempre al cien por cien, pero también se te permite tener un mal día.

- Yo_no _tengo un mal día. - rebatió el chico, haciendo hincapié en el 'no'.

- No te creas tan superior a los demás, Wood. Todos tenemos días malos, incluso tú. - le espetó Katie, hablando de nuevo.

- Que no es malo, capitán. - repitió George, acercándose a él y pasándole un brazo por encima de los hombros. - Entiendo que tengas la cabeza en otra parte.

- En otra persona, mejor dicho. - acotó Fred.

- En otra persona, que ya puestos a decir, es más interesante que estar pensando en el partido contra Slytherin. - continuó el otro gemelo, sin dejar hablar a Oliver. - Así que nada, recogemos las pelotas, nos bajamos de las escobas y todos contentos para la sala común.

Oliver se quedó con la boca abierta porque había pensando en algo con lo que oponerse a lo de tener la cabeza en otra parte, pero cuando Fred dijo lo de 'otra persona', el capitán del equipo de Gryffindor captó el verdadero significado de todo.

Porque la primera conversación con los gemelos unas tardes atrás no había sido casualidad ni broma; ellos lo sabían. ¿Cómo? No tenía la más remota idea, pero lo sabían. Y a juzgar por la cara de Angelina, ella también estaba enterada.

Rápidamente Oliver se fijó en el resto de grupo y en parte se sintió aliviado al ver que ninguno de los otros tres sabía nada. Pero sólo en parte.

- ¿Cómo que en otra persona? – intervino de nuevo Katie mirando a Angelina. - ¿Por qué no me has dicho nada?

- ¡A mí tampoco me ha dicho nadie nada! – se quejó Alicia.

A partir de entonces, la conversación fue subiendo el tono de voz y pronto Oliver ya no supo distinguir quién hablaba de quién gritaba, ni si le hablaban a él o, por el contrario, hablaban de él como si no estuviera allí. Se limitó a quedarse quieto unos minutos, sin saber si echar a correr aprovechando que tenía camino libre o esperar a que se calmara un poco todo y pedir disculpas por su distracción.

Pero su razón no ganó esa vez y el chico descendió rápidamente al suelo y se marchó al castillo antes de que el resto de su equipo se diera cuenta que ya no estaba.

- ¿Cómo que no lo sabéis? - insistía Alicia una vez se habían percatado de la 'desaparición' de Oliver y habían dado por finalizado el entrenamiento. - Si sabéis que le gusta alguien, por fuerza tenéis que saber quién es.

Fred y George se encogieron de hombros.

- Se supone que somos un equipo¿no? - continuaba ella. - Si lo sabéis vosotros, deberíamos saberlo todos.

- ¿Y qué tiene que ver que seamos un equipo con que tengamos que saber quién le gusta a Oliver? - preguntó Harry, hablando por primera vez. - No es que eso vaya afectarnos al juego ni nada, creo yo.

- No le hagáis caso. - repuso Alicia, mirando al chico con severidad. - Harry no sabe nada de estos temas. Decidme quién es.

- ¿Cómo que yo no...?

Katie alargó el brazo y le dio un apretón en el hombro a Harry, haciéndole entender que no merecía la pena.

- Ahí donde la ves, es un poco cotilla. - le susurró, dejando que los demás anduvieran un poco para quedarse algo alejados ellos dos. - Hasta que no les saque el nombre de la chica, no va a parar.

- ¿No será que tiene demasiado interés por saberlo? - apuntó el moreno.

- ¿Crees que a Alicia...? - Katie abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendida por la conclusión a la que había llegado él. - ¡Por Merlín, Harry!

- ¿Qué? - repuso él. - No sería tan raro que le gustara, digo yo. Ni que Oliver fuera un troll de tres cabezas.

- No quería decir eso. - musitó la chica. – Claro que no es ningún troll.

**ooo**

Durante dos días Oliver no habló con nadie del equipo. Se lo encontraban aquí y allí, en la biblioteca, en la sala común, en el comedor... pero nunca les decía nada, como si no existieran.

Katie pensaba que era normal que el chico estuviera un poco disgustado con Fred, George y Angelina, por haber descubierto parte de su secreto, pero lo que no llegaba a entender era qué tenían que ver Alicia, Harry y ella. Incluso llegó a decírselo ese día, a la salida de la cena, mientras subían uno detrás del otro hacia la sala común. Pero el chico ni siquiera se dio la vuelta para mirarla. Siguió subiendo las escaleras y en cuanto tuvo ocasión, se desvió por un pasillo que Katie no conocía.

Enfadada por aquel desplante, la chica llegó a la sala común con ganas de destrozar algún mueble. Algo. Sin embargo, al cruzar el retrato cambió súbitamente de idea y concentró todo su enfado en otra tarea.

Alicia Spinnet era compañera de curso, de cuarto, de equipo de quidditch y amiga. O al menos eso pensaba Katie hasta dos días antes, cuando Harry, el niño que vivió y que supuestamente no entendía de esos temas, le había abierto los ojos. Tras aquel comentario, Katie comenzó a recopilar en su mente momentos que para ella habían pasado desapercibidos y que vistos de otra forma, podían significar mucho. Alicia defendiendo a Oliver cuando Katie discutía con él; Alicia quedándose callada ante las críticas del chico; Alicia enfadándose con los gemelos cuando se ponían a imitar los discursos del capitán del equipo...

Y quizás de tanto pensarlo, comenzó a ver cosas donde antes sólo había visto amistad y empezó a dolerle la cabeza.

Se sentó en la butaca más próxima a la ventana y se quedó mirando por ella durante un rato, dándole vueltas a todo. No entendía por qué si a Alicia le gustaba Oliver no se lo había dicho, si se suponía que eran amigas. Y Katie estaba molesta por eso, pero también por no haber sido capaz de darse cuenta de todo ella misma.

- ¡Ey, Kat! Estabas aquí. - Alicia llegó sonriente y acercó una silla hasta estar al lado de su amiga. - Te has ido tan deprisa del comedor que no te he visto. ¿Ibas a ver a Marc?

Katie se dio la vuelta y, con el gesto de enfado que había dibujado en su rostro, a la otra chica se le fue toda la diversión de la voz.

- ¿Ha pasado algo con él?

- No he visto a Marc. - respondió Katie con sequedad. - Ni que tuviera que estar con él las veinticuatro horas del día.

Alicia se quedó casi muda de la impresión al escuchar hablar a su amiga de aquella forma.

- Bueno, no sé. Pensé que te gustaba y que querías volver a quedar con él. - respondió, moviéndose en la silla, incómoda. - Tampoco es para que te lo tomes así.

- Y yo pensé que a ti no te gustaba nadie. - atacó la otra chica, inclinándose hacia delante.

- ¿A mí? - se sorprendió Alicia. - ¿A qué viene eso ahora, Kat?

- ¿Hay algo que no me hayas dicho? - insistió a su amiga. - Porque mira que tener que enterarme por Harry.

- ¿¡Harry?! - Alicia no cabía en sí del asombro. - ¿Qué lío te estás montando en esa cabeza loca que tienes?

- Lío ninguno, Alicia. - replicó Katie, pasando del enfado a la decepción. - Que si no llega a ser por él no me entero que te gusta.

- ¿¡Que me gusta Harry?! Pero¿tú estás loca? - exclamó Alicia, levantándose de golpe. - Definitivamente a ti te ha dado un golpe una bludger y no nos hemos dado cuenta. Por favor, qué de tonterías juntas estás diciendo.

- No, Harry no. - se corrigió la otra chica rápidamente. - Él dejó de caer un comentario y así es como he llegado a la conclusión de que te gusta Wood y no me lo has dicho.

Si segundos antes Alicia pensaba que su amiga no podía sorprenderla más ese día, ahora se corregía. _Sí_que podía hacerlo. Con las manos en jarra en la cintura y agachándose para estar a su altura, Alicia abrió la boca un par de veces para responderle, pero estaba tan sorprendida que no era capaz de articular palabra.

Así que hizo lo único que le salió. Reírse.

Katie miraba con confusión a su amiga, que se estaba riendo tan fuerte que se sujetaba el estómago hasta caer sentada de nuevo en la silla. Y tardó aún varios minutos en recuperar el aliento, después de semejante ataque de risa. Evidentemente, Katie estaba hecha un lío, porque lo último que esperaba era que Alicia se echara a reír de aquella forma cuando le dijera que ya sabía lo que le pasaba.

- ¡Qué cosas tienes, Katie! Qué cosas tienes... - seguía riéndose la otra chica, cada vez con menos intensidad. - Cuando se lo cuente a Angelina y a los gemelos... ¡por Merlín!, se van a partir de risa.

- Pues espero que a ellos se lo expliques un poco mejor, porque así cualquiera se entera de lo que pasa. - masculló Katie, enfadada otra vez. Sentía que había hecho el ridículo y que por eso su amiga se había reído, pero lo que más le enfadaba era no entender nada de lo que estaba pasando. - A no ser que yo me haya perdido algo que ellos ya sepan y entonces claro, ellos sí entenderían a la primera.

Alicia miró a su amiga con una sonrisa aún en los labios y se levantó de la silla.

- Te habrás perdido por el camino de vuelta y te habrás dado un golpe o algo... porque mira que pensar que a mí me gusta Oliver...

- Bueno, estabas tan interesada en saber quién le gusta que Harry pensó... y yo empecé a darle vueltas y creí... - el tono molesto había desaparecido de la voz de Katie, convirtiéndose en una voz apagada que no llegó a terminar la frase.

- Ya le dije a Harry que él no entiende de estas cosas. - le recordó su amiga. Se acercó a ella y le dio un puñetazo suave en el hombro. - Y si no fuera porque te conozco y sé que ves cosas donde no las hay, me enfadaría contigo por creer que no te contaría algo así.

Y se marchó, riéndose todavía y gritándole a su amiga desde el hueco del retrato que se iba a buscar a los gemelos. Katie se dio un manotazo en la frente y se regañó a sí misma. Mira que desconfiar de Alicia...

* * *

_Y Katie se nos hizo un lío tremendo... _

_Bueno, he de decir que no esperaba recibir tantos reviews... en serio que no, así que aún sigo un poco sorprendida. Eso sí, en el buen sentido :) Muchísimas gracias!! Me han animado un montón vuestros comentarios, así da gusto escribir, de verdad. Así que un beso y un saludo especial para todos... _

_Dry (_eres un sol! gracias por la recomendación_), Ceciss, RociRadcliffe, Biank, Dubhesigri, Earwen Neruda, Heredrha, MTBlack, Lyneth, galletaa, Lalwens,  
laura, Nyissa, M.Mago, mArTa, Nathy2691, est-potter_ y sonylee.

_Gracias!_

**_Nasirid _**


	3. Parte 3

**Disclaimer: **_Lo de siempre. Ni personajes, ni lugares me pertenecen... Sólo soy dueña del argumento._

_Gracias!! _

* * *

Parte 3

Katie había tenido razón al pensar que su 'equivocación' con Alicia no pasaría de largo sin consecuencias. No. Habían llegado los gemelos aquella noche, riéndose y haciendo bromas al respecto, llegando incluso a escenificar cómo una bludger rabiosa había ido a pegarle en la frente a Katie en el último entrenamiento porque Oliver se había equivocado y en vez de defender los aros se había puesto a hacer de golpeador.

La chica miró con odio a todos los que se reían: a Fred y a George, a Angelina, a Harry (que según ella era el culpable de todo) y a Alicia, sobre todo a Alicia. Katie se levantó de la butaca y se marchó a su habitación, girando la cara a sus compañeros en un gesto de excesiva dignidad y no tardó más de diez minutos en meterse en la cama y taparse hasta las orejas.

Al despertarse su cabeza seguía dándole vueltas a lo sucedido el día anterior. Había creído que con dormir se irían todas sus dudas y sus enfados y que volvería a ser la misma Katie de siempre, algo más molesta con sus amigos, pero la de siempre. Y sin embargo se levantó pensando en la estupidez de haber creído que a Alicia le gustaba Oliver y, aunque de forma intermitente, ese pensamiento la acompañó toda la mañana. No llegó a cruzarse al capitán del equipo y se descubrió pensando en ello a la hora del almuerzo. Dejó una cucharada de sopa a mitad de camino y Alicia, delante de ella, le preguntó si estaba bien. Katie tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y asegurarle que sí, que no había sido nada. Pero lo cierto era que llevaba dos días enteros pensando en Oliver Wood y no se había dado ni cuenta.

Y cuando se cruzó _casualmente_ con Marc a la salida del gran salón, Katie pensaba que había borrado de su mente cualquier atisbo de recuerdo que tuviera que ver con Oliver. Pero su conversación con Marc no fue tan interesante como solía parecerle siempre y a los pocos minutos ambos cayeron en un silencio incómodo y agobiante. Allí, en medio de un pasillo desierto, la chica se sintió tan pequeña y tan abrumada por la ausencia de palabras, que dijo lo primero que le vino a la cabeza.

- Tenías razón sobre Oliver. – sentenció, con voz firme.

El chico la miró sin entender.

- Wood. – continuó ella, como si aquello fuese la explicación final a todo.

Pero Marc seguía mirándola con una ceja alzada, sin saber a qué se estaba refiriendo.

- Le gusta una chica. – dijo Katie al fin, en un tono neutro e informativo, para hacer ver que no le importaba en absoluto.

- Ah, eso. – Marc se encogió de hombros y miró hacia el final del pasillo, dando por cerrado el asunto.

Pero Katie siguió hablando, con la sensación de que tenía que darle algún tipo de explicación.

- Y creo que es del equipo, pero no es Alicia porque me lo ha dicho.

- ¿Wood te lo ha dicho? – quiso saber el chico, atento de nuevo a ella.

- Wood casi no me dirige la palabra nunca¡qué me va a decir! Me lo ha dicho Alicia.

- ¿Y qué va a saber Alicia? – se interesó él otra vez, ahora con un brillo ansioso en la mirada. - ¿Él se lo ha contado?

- No, él no le ha contado nada. – respondió Katie, de repente algo confusa. – Pero Alicia lo sabe, ella me lo ha dicho.

- Como si eso tuviera algo que ver. – Marc cogió la mochila que había dejado a sus pies. – Mientras no lo diga él, no sabréis nada, ni tú ni nadie. Así que perfectamente le podría gustar Alicia y vosotras no lo sabríais.

A Katie aquella afirmación le sonó tan suspicaz que de nuevo le asaltaron las dudas. Y en aquel momento pensó en lo inocente que podía llegar a ser, pensando que a Oliver no le gustaba su amiga simplemente porque Alicia lo había dicho.

- Claro, tienes razón. – repuso a media voz, cogiendo ella también su mochila. – Puede que le guste Alicia después de todo.

Y Marc no le dijo nada más que un 'hasta luego' que a la chica le sonó molesto, frío y que estuvo el resto del día en su cabeza. Pero ya no le preguntaría de nuevo a su amiga, porque después de todo podía ser que a Oliver sí que le gustara y ella no lo supiera, no tenía por qué saberlo. Y si Alicia volvía a decirle que era una estupidez y al final no lo era, Katie tenía serias dudas de que eso le sentara demasiado bien.

Aquella noche volvió a quedarse dormida entre un mar de pensamientos y dudas. Marc le había dado a entender algo y ella se había sentido un poco estúpida pensando que había actuado como la cría que se suponía que no era al dejarse llevar por aquellas afirmaciones tan inconsistentes de su amiga.

Y al día siguiente todo cambió. Avanzó muy deprisa aunque nadie más que ella se diera cuenta, pero todo fue distinto a partir de entonces.

El entrenamiento lo tuvieron aquella lluviosa, fresca y larga tarde de enero. Tenían la nariz roja, el rostro congestionado y las manos parcialmente pegadas a la madera de las escobas por culpa del frío. Nadie se quejaba, ni siquiera Oliver, porque abrir la boca era todo un desafío. Y cuando la lluvia se dejó caer con tanta fuerza que apenas veían a un palmo de distancia, cancelaron la práctica y cada uno corrió como pudo hasta los vestuarios.

Katie no dejó de correr hasta que se supo a salvo en los vestuarios. Entró y se sentó a esperar que el resto terminara de guardar las escobas para poder guardar la suya propia. Un minuto después apareció Oliver, que pareció pensar lo mismo que ella y se sentó a su lado a esperar su turno. Ella le miró de reojo antes de hablar. No le preguntó nada personal, ni mucho menos sacó a colación el famoso tema de 'quién le gustará a Oliver Wood' del que todos hablaban en la sala común. Simplemente le preguntó por el partido contra Slytherin, por las clases, le habló incluso del tiempo que hacía... Pero él siempre le contestaba rápidamente, con un tono de impaciencia en la voz, dándole a entender que respondía únicamente por no dejarla con la palabra en la boca pero que no tenía el más mínimo interés en mantener una conversación.

- Mira Wood. – empezó ella poco después. Un mohín de disgusto en el rostro y los brazos cruzados. – Para que contestes así de antipático mejor no digas nada. Tenlo en cuenta para la próxima vez que alguien quiera mantener una conversación contigo.

Él giró la cabeza y miró a la chica, sorprendido por el repentino cambio de actitud, de tema de conversación y por el silencio. Porque el resto del equipo seguía ahí, pero todos estaban más pendientes de la conversación entre Katie y él que de sus propias cosas.

- Estoy siendo educado. – se limitó a responder el chico.- Aunque supongo que te enfadarías igual si me hablaras y no te contestara, así que no entiendo el motivo de tu enfado en realidad.

- Yo no estoy enfadada contigo. – se apresuró a decir la chica, sin terminar de creérselo ella misma. – Pero déjame decirte que si eso es ser educado, yo soy un as en Pociones.

- Eres bastante normalita en Pociones.

- Ya lo sé. – resopló Katie levantándose de un salto. – Por eso mismo te lo digo, que algunas veces parece que no te enteras de nada, hombre. Cualquiera diría que tú eres el que está en séptimo.

Oliver no respondió. Se limitó a observar cómo la chica se movía, cómo gesticulaba, cómo movía la nariz pequeña y ligeramente respingona en el mismo mohín enfadado de antes. Pero no le dijo nada y dejó que ella se molestara más por aquel silencio suyo y que los demás le miraran sin entender qué estaba haciendo y, sobre todo, sin entender por qué Katie se ponía de repente tan enfadada por un simple comentario.

- Pobre de ella, de verdad. – Katie le dio de malos modos su escoba a Alicia para que se la guardara y le dirigió una última mirada a Oliver. – Pobre de la chica a la que le toque estar contigo, lo que va a tener que aguantar.

Y se marchó, sin mirar atrás, sin ser consciente de lo que había dicho hasta que llegó al castillo. Se fue de los vestuarios dejando allí un ambiente enrarecido, mudo, que esperaba el estallido de un Oliver Wood que no había movido un músculo.

- No me lo digas. – le advirtió un rato después Katie a su amiga cuando la vio entrar al cuarto que compartían. – No me lo digas porque ya lo sé.

- ¿Qué sabes exactamente? – repuso Alicia, sentándose al lado de la otra chica. – Porque yo ahora mismo te diría varias cosas.

- Que soy imbécil por enfadarme de la forma que lo he hecho y soy también cruel por decirle lo que le he dicho. Y además soy tonta porque no tengo razones para ponerme así.

Alicia se echó en la cama y se quedó mirando el techo del dosel.

- Has exagerado un poco, sinceramente. – le dijo a Katie. – Creo que él no se ha enterado de nada porque lo has exagerado todo demasiado.

- ¿Enterarse de qué, Alicia? Si yo lo único que le he dicho es que me fastidia que me conteste como un robot. – le aseguró Katie, con la espalda apoyada en uno de los barrotes del dosel.

- Sí bueno, lo que tú digas, Kat. Lo que tú digas.

No volvieron a mencionar el tema, porque Katie se puso a terminar afanosamente todos los deberes que fue capaz de encontrar y Alicia se quedó un rato observándola con una sonrisa suspicaz.

**ooo**

- ¿Estás mejor, Oliver?

El chico alzó la vista al escuchar la voz de una de las cazadoras del equipo.

- ¿Mejor¿Cuándo se supone que he estado mal, Angelina? – respondió él con cierto recelo al ver que la chica cogía una silla y se sentaba a su lado. No tenía ganas de conversaciones en aquel momento.

- ¿Hace una hora, por ejemplo? – la chica se inclinó un poco hacia él y bajó el tono de voz, para que el resto de la sala no les escuchase. – Vamos, a mí puedes decírmelo. Total, yo ya lo sé todo.

- ¿Qué se supone que es todo? – repuso el chico alzando una ceja, desconfiado.

- No te hagas el misterioso Oliver, porque vas tarde. – a ella se le escapó una carcajada. Al ver que el chico no tenía intención de responder, ella continuó. – Puedes admitírmelo o no, pero tú hace semanas que estás más raro de lo habitual y ciertos hechos me llevan a pensar en algo.

Oliver no se movió, no tensó la barbilla, ni apretó los nudillos, intentó incluso no parpadear para no dejar traslucir nada. Porque aquella era su debilidad, la que se suponía que nadie debía saber y que, cuanto más intentaba ocultar, más gente se enteraba de ella.

- No me lo digas si no quieres. – concedió Angelina al final, con una medio sonrisa. – Pero hazme el favor de no ser tan imbécil porque al final te vas a arrepentir, te lo digo enserio. Que si no se lo quieres decir, no se lo digas; muy bien, estás en tu derecho de no hacer nada si te parece, pero haz el favor de no hundirte a ti mismo en la miseria hombre, que cualquiera que te vea pensaría que estás intentando hacer que ella te odie.

Desvió la mirada un segundo, sin mover ni un solo músculo más. Pero aquello fue suficiente para la chica.

- Acuérdate, en unos meses ya no estarás aquí. Y esto es sólo un consejo. - le garantizó Angelina, levantándose de la silla. - Pero a ver lo que te vas a arrepentir si se te ocurre irte sin decírselo. Piénsalo.

Y el chico se quedó observando cómo Angelina se iba, escaleras arriba, hacia los dormitorios, con aquella media sonrisa que no decía nada pero que sabía todo. Él se quedó pensativo, repitiéndose las palabras de la chica, preguntándose cómo era posible que ella supiera lo que le pasaba a él si nadie le había preguntado, si nadie había conseguido hacerle confesar. Después de un rato se dio cuenta de que la chica tenía razón. Tenía sólo unos meses para decidir si se arrepentiría de algo que había dicho o de algo que había callado.

Porque al final, después de duras semanas de prueba, Oliver había llegado a una conclusión que no había querido aceptar hasta ese momento. Ella le gustaba y mucho, podía añadir, le gustaba mucho. Y ahora el dilema era tan simple de pensar como difícil de decidir:

Contarle o no a Katie que la chica que le desconcentraba era ella. Justamente ella.

* * *

_Angelina la consejera. Y Katie que no se aclara... _

_Supongo que puedo ser un poco pesada, pero **gracias** por todos vuestros comentarios. De verdad, me alegra un montón abrir el correo y leerlos ) Así es tan fácil ponerse a escribir... La próxima actualización intentaré que no tarde demasiado, nos quedan sólo dos capítulos más. Y antes de irme, un detalle que Sara (gracias por recordármelo!) me comentó. La línea temporal del fic está en el tercer año de Harry, el último de Oliver pero como no recordaba bien en qué meses jugaban los partidos, he mantenido el orden (primero con los Huffies, luego Ravenclaw y por último Slytherin) pero he cambiado un poco las fechas. Así que estamos ya en enero y es cuando empiezan a jugar¿de acuerdo? _

_Ahora sí, un saludo especial para quienes me dejaron un review en el anterior... Gracias!! _

_M.Mago, Dubhesigrid, Biank, Nyissa, RociRadcliffe, galletaa, Alex Potter Malfoy, Nathy2691, Heredrha, est-potter, Cessis, Iamalonefordanny-19, Dry, Yasmini y Sara. _

_Un beso enorme!_

_Nasirid _

****


	4. Parte 4

**Disclaimer: **_Lo de siempre. Ni personajes, ni lugares me pertenecen... Sólo soy dueña del argumento._

* * *

Parte 4

Tres semanas lo estuvo pensando Oliver. Tres semanas en las que el partido contra Hufflepuff (ya que Slytherin se había echado atrás a última hora con una excusa lamentable) le supuso más que un partido normal; porque se distraía con una facilidad pasmosa. Y se dedicaba a recitar pros y contras, razones por las que debería hablar y razones por las que debería callar. Y a veces llegaba a la conclusión de que todo aquello era tan retorcidamente raro que no sabía cómo hacerle frente.

Así que se dedicó a pasar un día tras otro, como si sus sentimientos no fueran importantes, días en los que en apariencia volvía a ser el mismo capitán exigente al extremo. Días en los que ignoró deliberadamente la presencia de Katie. Un detalle que la chica captó desde el primer entrenamiento, pues las críticas sucesivas de antaño habían desaparecido de un plumazo. Y ella se quedaba pensando en aquel cambio, decidiendo si le terminaba de gustar o no que Oliver le dirigiera tan poco la palabra, ni siquiera para gritarle que no sabía pasar una quaffle en condiciones.

Y mientras él volvía a ser el mismo de antes, Katie cambió de forma drástica su habitual humor risueño y divertido. Se enfadaba por nada, cualquier detalle estúpido le molestaba y se pasaba el día a la defensiva. Alicia le decía una y otra vez que no era tan malo como para tener que cambiar así, de repente. Y entonces la chica la miraba de reojo y se olvidaba de su amiga por unas horas.

Porque era cierto que darse cuenta de que últimamente se preocupaba en exceso de todo lo que tuviera que ver con Oliver había provocado un cambio en ella, pero el continuo mal humor no era por eso. Era por los cuchicheos.

Caminando por los pasillos, a la hora del almuerzo, en la biblioteca, en la sala común, durante los entrenamientos... Cada vez que Katie se cruzaba con los gemelos, Angelina y Alicia, se los encontraba cuchicheando, hablando en voz baja hasta que ella llegaba y ellos se callaban. Las primeras veces se tildó a sí misma de paranoica, pero poco después empezó a pensar que aquello era demasiado real como para ser una simple visión suya.

Hablaban y reían alegremente, en voz baja, y al llegar Katie todo se volvía silencio. La miraban con suspicacia y sonreían, con aquellos gestos de inteligencia suprema, como si supieran todo lo que ocurría alrededor de la chica y ella fuera la inútil que no se daba cuenta de nada.

Por eso Katie ya iba por los pasillos preparada para el menor movimiento. Estaba cansada de ser el blanco de las burlas internas de sus amigos y que ellos encima se lo negaran y la llamaran paranoica. Y como estaba acostumbrada a encontrárselos siempre en los pasillos, aquel día ya iba preparada para quejarse voz en grito... Tan preparada y tan pendiente de encontrarlos que dobló una esquina y casi se cae de bruces contra alguien que iba tan despistado como ella.

- Lo siento. ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó Oliver a la chica, mientras recogía unos papeles que se le habían caído al suelo tras el encontronazo. - No te había visto.

- No importa. - ella se levantó y se sacudió la túnica. - Es culpa mía también por no estar pendiente de por dónde voy.

Katie le ayudó a recoger los últimos pergaminos y mientras estaba agachada levantó la mirada un par de veces, observando al chico con el ceño fruncido al tiempo que juntaba todos sus papeles.

- ¿Estás preparando nuevas estrategias para el partido contra Ravenclaw? - señaló ella, observando detenidamente uno de los pergaminos.

Oliver se levantó y tomó los papeles que la chica le tendía y asintió distraídamente.

- Las estoy retocando para el próximo entrenamiento. - comentó con tono neutro. - Nos vemos, Bell.

Y se marchó, dejando a la chica más aturdida que de costumbre. Porque Katie ya se había acostumbrado al par de veces que él la había llamado por su nombre y porque se había dado cuenta de un detalle. Él no la había mirado a la cara en ningún momento.

- ¿Y qué más te da? - se quejó en voz alta para sí misma, dándose la vuelta con un gesto enfadado. - Esto no está pasando, Katie. No está pasando.

- Ya hablas sola. Eso es muy mala señal¿lo sabías? - se burló Angelina desde el final del pasillo. - ¿Es hora de que empecemos a pensar que...

- Pensar en nada. - intervino la otra chica rápidamente, pasando por su lado sin siquiera mirarla directamente. - No penséis nada que ya con eso hacéis bastante.

Pero los días seguían pasando, el penúltimo partido del año se acercaba y el ambiente en el equipo de Gryffindor se enrarecía a pasos agigantados. Katie iba a los entrenamientos con una tensión cada vez mayor, sintiéndose observada por sus compañeros y sabiéndose la comidilla de todos ellos. Porque de un día para otro había dejado de ver a Marc tan seguido, se ponía a la defensiva si alguien sacaba el tema y no cruzaba una sola palabra con Oliver, ni siquiera para quejarse de las críticas del chico durante las prácticas.

Y Oliver, aún habiendo intentado comportarse como siempre, no había podido evitar que sus nervios se tradujeran en contestaciones más secas, en miradas más duras y en una escasez de risas y sonrisas que rayaba lo increíble. No es que fuera un chico que se pasara el día riendo, pero tampoco era normal en él verle todo el día con el ceño fruncido, como enfadado con todo el mundo. Y aquellas sensaciones en ambos se transmitían al resto del equipo, aunque Harry era el que se mantenía un poco más al margen. El chico pensaba que era porque seguramente era el único que no tenía mucha idea de lo que estaba pasando con Oliver y con Katie.

Aquel último entrenamiento de la semana fue desastroso. Había empezado con una lluvia ligera que poco a poco había ido apretando. Las ropas les pesaban tanto a todos que sus movimientos habían dejado de ser rápidos para el gusto del capitán. Las pelotas se perdían entre las cortinas de agua y el lío entre unos y otros era general. Pero Oliver se negaba a dejar de entrenar puesto que era muy probable que el siguiente partido tuvieran que jugarlo en condiciones parecidas y a la vista del resultado, no estaban preparados.

Sin embargo, en un momento dado, la luz cegadora del primer relámpago pilló a todos por sorpresa y Katie y Fred chocaron. Ninguno llegó a caer de las escobas, pero a la chica le sangraba profusamente el labio.

- ¡Se acabó, Oliver! – gritó Angelina, haciéndole gestos al chico para que descendiera al césped con los demás. - ¿Estáis bien, Katie¿Fred?

- Lo que me faltaba ahora. Un labio partido... – se quejó la chica, con una muñeca sobre el labio para hacerse presión sobre la herida. - ¿Tú te has hecho algo, Fred?

El chico negó en silencio, aunque se estaba palpando el hombro izquierdo, donde había recibido el golpe de la cabeza de ella.

- ¿Qué pasa¿Por qué estamos parados? – exclamó el capitán, bajando de la escoba y acercándose a paso rápido al resto del equipo. Tenía una mano sobre los ojos a modo de visera, para que la lluvia le permitiera ver un poco mejor. – No sé si una tormenta pararía el juego durante el próximo par...

- ¡Olvídate del dichoso partido, Wood! – gritó Katie para hacerse oír. – ¡Si no lo para una tormenta, lo parará mi labio partido!

Tuvo que acercarse un poco más porque el ruido de la lluvia y los truenos era ensordecedor, y él apenas había escuchado algo de labios y de partido. Pero al ponerse frente a la chica y ver cómo ella le estaba mirando con gesto desafiante y un hilillo de sangre bajándole por la barbilla, a Oliver se le hizo un nudo tremendo en la garganta.

Todos en silencio, esperando las instrucciones del capitán, observándolo reaccionar ante la mirada ofuscada de la cazadora y nadie se movió de su sitio. Nadie excepto Katie, que se hartó de esperar respuesta alguna y se marchó diligente a la enfermería, cogiendo a Fred por el brazo bueno y arrastrándole con ella.

Como buen equipo que eran, los cinco restantes que no habían sufrido ningún percance fueron a la enfermería después de recoger las escobas y las pelotas. Angelina, George y Alicia iban delante, hablando en voz baja. Detrás de ellos iba Oliver, a paso lento y cabizbajo, observando con extraño interés los pequeños charcos de agua que iba dejando a su paso. Harry cerraba la marcha, demasiado separado de sus compañeros como para escuchar si decían algo pero lo suficientemente cerca como para tener un plano general de todos.

A él se suponía que no se le daban aquellos temas, o al menos eso había asegurado Alicia, pero amoroso o no, al capitán del equipo le pasaba algo. Harry lo notaba, como todos probablemente, pero era el único que no sabía nada más. Suponía que los gemelos, Alicia y Angelina conocían un detalle que tanto Oliver como Katie desconocían, puesto que últimamente los pillaba a menudo hablando en voz baja, como si estuvieran conspirando contra algo o contra alguien. Y a él nadie le contaba nada. Ni Oliver le respondía sinceramente cuando le preguntaba si le pasaba algo, ni Katie se molestaba si quiera en contestar cuando él se preocupaba por sus largos ratos de silencio durante las charlas del capitán. Alicia solía mirarle con una sonrisa condescendiente cuando él le preguntaba qué estaba pasando, pero no le contaba nada. Angelina tampoco lo hacía, aunque ella al menos parecía sentir no poder decirle nada. Y los gemelos eran otra historia. Porque con ellos muchas veces no sabía si estaban de broma o si hablaban en serio. Harry aún no había aprendido a distinguirlo y que no le dejaran nada en claro tampoco ayudaba.

Y él siempre tenía más problemas en la cabeza como para andarse preocupando de si Oliver había dejado ya de criticar las acciones de Katie durante los entrenamientos¿pero que pusiera aquella cara? Eso no era típico de él, al menos no del Oliver que Harry conocía desde hacía tres años. Nunca, en todo ese tiempo, le había visto palidecer tan rápidamente y quedarse sin saber qué decir como un momento atrás, cuando se dio cuenta de que Katie estaba sangrando.

Ese detalle y que el chico no hubiera salido corriendo hacia la enfermería como hacía cada vez que a alguno de ellos les pasaba algo, era lo único que Harry necesitaba para confirmar sus sospechas. Oliver estaba raro y Katie tenía algo que ver en ello.

Y comprobar que el capitán ni se acercó a la chica para ver cómo tenía el labio y ver cómo se fue nada más hablar con la enfermera, eso, desconcertó no sólo al buscador del equipo.

- A Oliver le ha sentado mal la lluvia. – comentaba Alicia mientras salían todos de la enfermería. – No ha estado aquí ni dos minutos.

- El tiempo que ha tardado en hablar con Poppy y preguntarle a Fred cómo estaba. – Angelina, que caminaba a su lado, le lanzó una mirada significativa a Katie. – Ni siquiera te ha preguntado por el labio, Kat.

La aludida siguió caminando, apretando el paso, y no respondió.

- Porque digo yo que te has dado cuenta que sólo le ha preguntado a Fred¿verdad, Katie? – insistió Angelina, con suspicacia. Los gemelos y Alicia se sonrieron entre sí.

Pero Katie no se dio la vuelta, continuó caminando, como si la cosa no fuera con ella.

- Y eso que aquí mi gemelo es el que se ha llevado la mejor parte del choque¿no crees, Katie? – esta vez lo intentó George, acercándose un poco a su compañera, pero sin llegar a alcanzarla.

Y esperaron a que contestaran, porque la chica se había parado en seco. Tardó unos segundos en darse la vuelta y cuando lo hizo, descubrió que los gemelos y sus dos amigas la estaban observando con fingidos gestos de inocencia. Harry estaba al fondo del pasillo aún, mirándola con una ceja alzada.

- Me importa un pimiento que Oliver no me haya preguntado, nunca me ha importado, no me va a importar ahora. – recalcó, con brusquedad. – Ya podéis dejar esa actitud de 'sabelotodos' porque no sabéis nada, me estáis poniendo de los nervios y luego os quejáis de que sea una borde.

- Y al que intente preguntarme qué me pasa, le dejo de hablar durante una semana. – añadió la chica, al ver que Alicia abría la boca. – Si me pasara algo importante se lo contaría a Alicia y a Angelina y luego ellas seguramente os irían con el cuento a vosotros dos. – dijo, señalando a los gemelos.

- Pero admite que estás... rara, últimamente. – se atrevió a hablar Alicia, temerosa de la reacción de su amiga. – ¡Ya ni siquiera te quejas de que Oliver te critique! – añadió, como si aquello fuera la respuesta a todo, el golpe final.

Katie no dijo nada. Hizo una mueca de desagrado, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar tan deprisa que en pocos minutos la perdieron de vista por el pasillo.

- No nos estamos pasando¿verdad? – preguntó Alicia a nadie en particular.

- Para nada, Alicia. Estas cosas son así. – repuso George alargando un brazo y pasándolo por encima de los hombros de la chica.

- Además te recordamos que estas medidas también fueron idea tuya. – añadió Fred, con una sonrisita. – Ya sabes, problemas desesperados necesitan medidas desesperadas.

- Creo que el dicho no iba así, Fred. – se burló Angelina, caminando de nuevo.

Y los cuatro siguieron adelante, comentando seguramente las reacciones de Katie y de Oliver o proponiendo nuevas medidas sin darse cuenta que él seguía allí. Porque Harry no se había movido, se había quedado al final, escuchando atento a todo y fijándose en todos. Captando los detalles por una vez.

Y él no era un experto en el tema, pero lo que sí tenía claro era que aquellas cuatro personas que ahora desaparecían por la esquina del pasillo, sabían con toda seguridad quién era la chica que le gustaba a Oliver. Eso seguro.

**ooo**

Aquella noche Oliver decidió bajar antes de lo habitual al comedor, con la intención de no coincidir en la cena con sus compañeros. Pero la casualidad quiso que sus planes saliesen del revés y nada más cruzar la puerta del gran salón, se encontró rodeado por los gemelos Weasley.

- ¡Capitán! Qué pronto vienes hoy a cenar¿no? – le preguntó George, dirigiéndole hacia el final de la mesa de Gryffindor.

- Lo mismo podría decir de vosotros. – repuso Oliver sin demasiado ánimo.

- Es que después de ese esfuerzo en la lluvia y el disgusto por el golpe, nos ha dado hambre de repente. – comentó el otro gemelo, acercándose al lugar que habían elegido para sentarse. – Es lo que tiene la enfermería, siempre salgo de allí con apetito.

- Anda, pues fíjate que somos los únicos. – George, que se había sentado a un lado de Oliver, señaló hacia la puerta. – Parece que a los demás también les ha dado hambre el entrenamiento.

Oliver giró el rostro lentamente, sospechando a quién se iba a encontrar en cuanto mirara hacia donde George le indicaba. Suspiró interiormente cuando vio que sólo eran Angelina y Alicia, que venían hacia ellos riéndose. Las saludó débilmente cuando ambas se sentaron frente a ellos y después Oliver se dedicó a dar cuenta de su comida. Escuchaba a los otros hablar de fondo, sin prestarles especial atención, mientras comía más rápido de lo normal, para salir de allí cuanto antes.

Pero si él había ido al comedor tan pronto era porque sabía que ella solía bajar más tarde y quería evitarla, al menos aquella noche. No quería verla aparecer con el labio inferior aún enrojecido por la extraña pomada que la enfermera usaba para los cortes profundos. No quería que se sentara cerca de él y que le obligara a abrir la boca para hablar. Porque él había salido de la enfermería casi corriendo por lo mismo, para no enfrentarse a la visión de Katie herida, aunque fuera levemente, y pensar que podría encontrársela en el comedor le producía casi pánico. Sabía que una vez podría esquivar la conversación y eso ya lo había hecho en la enfermería, pero si ella se sentaba allí, a él no le quedaría más remedio que preguntarle cómo estaba. Y no es que no estuviera preocupado por Katie, que ella no le importara, todo lo contrario. El problema residía en aquel nudo en la garganta que aún tenía atravesado. Por una vez en su vida, Oliver había sabido qué quería decir, pero las palabras simplemente no habían salido. Y si volvía a pasarle quedaría al descubierto totalmente. Únicamente le faltaría escribirlo en una pancarta para que los que no estuvieran en aquella mesa se enteraran.

Así que comió rápido, casi devorando lo poco que había colocado en su plato, para salir pitando y encerrarse en su habitación o quedarse hasta tarde en su rincón de la sala común, donde nadie le molestaba. Pero no, no podía comer tranquilo, tuvo que levantar la vista para buscar el zumo de calabaza y allí estaba ella, sentándose al lado de Alicia, justo frente a él. Sus miradas se conectaron un momento, ella con los ojos entrecerrados y decidida a no saludarle si él no le decía nada. Oliver tragó el último sorbo de zumo que había tomado y sintió de nuevo aquel nudo en la garganta.

Los demás se habían quedado observando disimuladamente la escena, intentando averiguar quién de los dos sería el primero en hablar.

- ¿Estás mejor? - preguntó Oliver al final, desviando la mirada un segundo para después volver a fijarla en los ojos de la chica. Su voz había sonado ligeramente forzada.

- No te preocupes, Wood. – respondió Katie con un tono seco. – No tendrás que buscar un cazador sustituto para el próximo partido.

Y terminó la conexión visual que habían establecido entre ambos, cogió un plato y comenzó a servirse la cena.

Oliver movió los labios pero no dijo nada. Se bebió la copa de zumo hasta el final y se levantó.

- Simplemente estaba preocupado. – añadió él antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse. – Puedo pensar más allá del quidditch¿sabes?

Cuando Katie reaccionó, el chico ya se había alejado de la mesa y sus compañeros de equipo la estaban mirando fijamente.

- ¿Qué? – exclamó ella de mal humor.

Ya no dijo nada más durante lo que quedaba de día.

* * *

_Esto se pone interesante... _

_Soy una pesada (lo siento, lo soy xD ) pero quería agradecer como siempre vuestros comentarios (: _

_También por la espera, porque además el capítulo anterior fue el más corto de todos, pero estoy a punto de pillar un catarro de los buenos y llevo unos días sin poder dedicarle nada de tiempo. Como recompensa, por decirlo de alguna forma, os anuncio que no, que este NO es el penúltimo capítulo como dije anteriormente. Soy dada a extenderme y esta vez no iba a ser menos... No creo que lleguemos a los diez capítulos, pero sí alguno más de cinco._

_Gracias! A los que leen, pero sobre todo a vosotros, por vuestros reviews :_

_Ceciss, MTBlack, M.Mago, Biank, Sara, est-potter, __Heredrha, Dry, Nathy2691, Lalwens, sonylee, Caperucita Roja, Yasmini, galletaa, Iamalonefordanny-19, Nyissa, RociRadcliffe y Dubhesigrid._

_¡Un beso enorme!_

_**Nasirid**_


	5. Parte 5

**Disclaimer: **_Lo de siempre. Ni personajes, ni lugares me pertenecen... Sólo soy dueña del argumento._

_Estamos llegando al final..._

* * *

**Parte 5**

Había pasado casi una semana desde el incidente durante el entrenamiento y, a pesar de los intentos, nada había vuelto a la normalidad. Oliver seguía siendo el capitán exigente y severo de siempre, con sus gritos y correcciones durante las prácticas a horas intempestivas, pero ya apenas le dirigía la palabra a Katie. Que él se preocupara por ella y la chica se lo hubiera tomado como si sólo le importara ganar la copa de quidditch le había dolido más de lo que admitiría nunca.

Oliver no esperaba que de un día para otro ambos olvidaran todas sus rencillas y se trataran como dos personas civilizadas, sin discusiones de por medio. Pero tampoco había creído que ella pudiera pensar en él como 'el capitán sin sentimientos'. Admitía que estaba ligeramente obsesionado con ganar la copa aquel año, su último año, pero nunca había dado muestras de no preocuparse por su equipo, sus compañeros, sus _amigos_. Y ella parecía no haberse dado cuenta.

Se había marchado del comedor dolido, demasiado irritado como para quedarse allí y gritarle que para él la salud de su _equipo_ estaba por encima de todo. De todo.

Eran una pequeña familia dentro de la gran familia Gryffindor. Acudía a su equipo cuando se sentía frustrado, cansado o amargado. Su equipo le animaba en las derrotas, le vitoreaba en las victorias y se reía con él en los entrenamientos. Eran un todo, si uno de ellos estaba triste todos estaban allí para hacerle reír. Pero Katie parecía no haberlo entendido.

Y Oliver rememoró esa noche todos los instantes de los últimos tres años: cuando recibió la insignia de capitán, su primer entrenamiento como capitán, el primer partido que ganaron juntos, las primeras risas, la primera derrota, las noches en la sala común preparando estrategias, los entrenamientos al amanecer...

E inevitablemente todo aquello condujo a sus pensamientos hacia un punto concreto.

_Katie Bell_.

Desde el principio había sabido que chocarían en muchas ocasiones. Ambos de carácter fuerte, decididos y de ideas fijas. Y no se había equivocado, porque habían discutido tanto... Por tonterías la mayoría de las veces, pero tonterías que en su momento parecían mucho más que el simple grano de arena que eran en realidad. Y habían dejado de hablarse durante días, pero también se habían reído juntos, después, en el siguiente entrenamiento.

Ella era una gran chica. Se preocupaba por todos, mantenía al grupo unido, ayudaba cuando se le necesitaba y con Angelina, eran las únicas capaces de competir con los gemelos en el terreno de las bromas. Era divertida, muy divertida. Y le gustaba el quidditch casi tanto como a él.

¿Por qué, entonces, no lo había visto todo en conjunto desde el principio? Oliver se lo preguntó a menudo en las últimas semanas, cuando ya había dado por hecho que olvidarse que Katie le gustaba era demasiado difícil como para intentarlo. Y nunca sacaba nada en claro, porque la había visto como cazadora, como compañera y finalmente como amiga, pero nunca había superado esa barrera. Y sin embargo, de un día para otro, la barrera parecía que se iba haciendo más clara, se veía mejor y al mismo tiempo, comenzaba a ser más fácil de sobrepasar.

Hasta que la vio reírse mientras volaba en círculos al terminar un entrenamiento y la barrera se cayó de golpe. Y no quedó ni un ladrillo en pie.

La siguiente fase había sido la negación, intentando comportarse como siempre pero sin darse cuenta que sus críticas iban cada vez más dirigidas a ella. Creyendo ser el mismo Oliver pero enfadándose más con ella, regañándole, gritándole... pero siempre con ella. Como si el resto del equipo no cometiera fallos, como si todos fueran perfectos menos ella.

Y al final todos se habían dado cuenta. Los gemelos y Angelina se lo habían dicho más o menos claramente y Oliver estaba casi seguro que Alicia también lo sabía, que Harry podría sospecharlo y que Katie no tenía la más remota idea. Tuvo que admitirse que la chica le gustaba y, a regañadientes, aceptó que todos lo supieran aunque él no hubiera dicho nada. Pero llegados a ese punto, Oliver no sabía cómo continuar.

Porque ahí estaba él, un chico a punto de graduarse y abandonar el colegio y con las ideas fijas en ser jugador de quidditch fuera de Hogwarts. El problema era que no sabía qué se hacía en esos casos, cuando a un chico le gusta una chica y todos lo saben menos ella y él tiene ganas de contárselo pero no se atreve y ella se va a quedar en el colegio, él se va a marchar y le falta tiempo para decidirse.

En momentos como aquel, Oliver se preguntaba por qué en aquellos casos no existían estrategias como en el quidditch.

**ooo**

Hacían tanto jaleo que a la señora gorda le costó algo de tiempo poder escuchar con cierta claridad cómo Harry pronunciaba la contraseña correcta. Detrás de él venían las chicas hablando en susurros y empujándole para que terminara de entrar en la sala común. Cerrando la comitiva venían Oliver y los gemelos, discutiendo.

Porque había sido el último entrenamiento antes del partido del día siguiente y los Weasley se lo habían tomado con demasiado humor, según la opinión del capitán. Y allí estaba Oliver, repitiéndoles por enésima vez que tenían que tomarse aquello más en serio, que se jugaban la copa ese año y que con su actitud no hacían más que distraer a todo el mundo.

- Somos así, Oliver. – decía uno de los gemelos tranquilamente.

- Pues vale¡genial! Pero podéis intentar ser así cuando no estéis montados en una escoba y jugando al quidditch. – se quejaba el capitán, alzando la voz.

- Eres un sieso. – declaró Fred frunciendo el ceño. – La de risas que os dais gracias a nosotros y así es como nos lo pagas. – añadió haciéndose el ofendido.

- Yo no soy un sieso. – siseó el capitán.

- ¡Y un tirano! – exclamó George alzando un brazo. – No nos dejas hacer un par de bromitas insignificantes porque distraemos al equipo y tú te pasas medio entrenamiento con la cabeza en quién-sabe-dónde.

- En quién-sabe-quién, hermano. – intervino Fred en susurros y riéndose.

- Bueno, si es pensando en un quién y no en un dónde, sí sabemos en qué piensa entonces. – acotó el otro gemelo, bajando el brazo y volviéndose hacia su hermano, olvidando por completo que Oliver estaba allí, frente a ellos y con cara de pocos amigos. Muy pocos.

- El quién lo conocemos, claro está. Pero él no se critica ni se regaña a sí mismo por distraerse¿verdad que no? – Fred dejó la pregunta en el aire.

- ¿Cómo que sabéis en qué piensa? – intervino Katie con tono molesto. Se abrió paso entre Angelina y Alicia y se colocó frente a los gemelos, al lado de Oliver.

- Hay tantas cosas que sabemos y que tú desconoces, querida Kat. – murmuró George haciéndose el interesante.

Angelina intervino al no poder evitar soltar una carcajada. Y todos se volvieron hacia ella, que no dejaba de reírse todo lo disimuladamente que era capaz y luego miraban de nuevo a los gemelos, que también se sonreían misteriosamente. Katie se giró y vio que Alicia únicamente esbozaba una sonrisa. Harry únicamente asistía como espectador, sin estar muy seguro de qué se reían los otros. Pero Oliver, cansado de aquel juego extraño en el que parecían estar todos implicados, se adelantó y señaló a los Weasley con un dedo acusador.

- ¡Estáis agotando mi paciencia! – exclamó. - ¿No podéis dejar las bromas para después del partido?

- Tranquilo Oliver, sólo están bromeando. – le aseguró Alicia, apareciendo de repente al lado del chico y colocando una mano sobre su hombro. Luego se dirigió a los gemelos. – Venga chicos, ya vale.

Y como si allí no hubiera pasado nada, los gemelos se callaron, Angelina dejó de reírse y Oliver contuvo su mal humor. Katie miró al chico sorprendida. Con un solo gesto Alicia había conseguido que se calmara y que dejara de interesarle lo de regañar a los gemelos. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero se quedó en silencio, observando a su amiga y a su capitán compartiendo una mirada y viéndole a él dirigirse hacia las escaleras, sin protestar, sin regañar. Y la chica se quedó pensando por qué Alicia había conseguido calmarle cuando nadie había podido. Se le cogió un nudo en el estómago y el hambre voraz con la que se había bajado de la escoba desapareció de un plumazo.

**ooo**

Se había acostado sin cenar y apenas había durado un par de horas acostada antes de ceder al intenso ronroneo de su estómago. Se levantó, se puso el abrigo encima y salió a hurtadillas de la torre de Gryffindor en dirección a las cocinas. Katie sabía que aquello no estaba bien y que se merecía tener hambre a esas horas después de haberse negado a bajar a cenar con los demás, pero tenía la sensación de tener un agujero en el estómago y así no podía quedarse dormida.

Sin embargo, después de salir de las cocinas con el hambre saciada, aquella sensación de tener un agujero en el estómago seguía con ella. Katie salió sigilosamente, anduvo con cuidado por los pasillos, esperando que nadie la viera, y cuando llegó a las escaleras que debía subir para volver a la torre cambió de idea.

Agradeció en silencio las tardes que había compartido con los gemelos y fue capaz de llegar al campo de quidditch sin tener que abrir el gran portón principal del colegio. Se subió el abrigo y caminó a paso veloz, dispuesta a deshacerse de aquella sensación tan extraña en su estómago con un rápido paseo en escoba.

Pero cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de los vestuarios para entrar y recoger su escoba, la puerta se abrió de forma repentina. Allí, a escaso medio metro de distancia se encontró con un chico alto, vestido con pijama y abrigo como ella y con la misma cara de sorpresa.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – se apresuró a preguntar la chica, claramente alterada.

- Podría preguntarte lo mismo¿no crees? – respondió Oliver mirándola con una ceja alzada.

Katie se quedó callada, mirando disimuladamente hacia un lado y aceptando que él tenía razón. Se echó a un lado, dejando libre el paso de nuevo, creyendo que el chico querría salir de allí cuanto antes. Pero se equivocó, o al menos Oliver no dio señales de querer moverse.

- ¿Nerviosa por el partido? – se interesó el chico.

Ella asintió, en parte desconcertada y en parte avergonzada por mentir. A esas alturas de la noche el partido del día siguiente había pasado a mejor vida en sus pensamientos. Ni se había acordado de él.

Oliver se sintió de pronto fuera de lugar al ver que la chica no respondía a ninguna de sus preguntas, al menos no de forma sonora, y le entraron ganas de salir corriendo. Pero sus pies no respondían y en su mente revoloteaba un pensamiento fugaz¿estaba Katie nerviosa en aquel instante? Porque había evitado mirarle a la cara y aún no había hecho gala de su elocuencia y, definitivamente, ella no solía ser así.

- La presión no me deja conciliar el sueño. – respondió finalmente, dejando de lado el lapsus tímido que la había poseído. Y Katie sabía que estaba mintiendo, que había sido otro pensamiento el que no la dejaba dormir, pero se sentía extrañamente bien al mantener una conversación con él, sin gritos ni críticas de por medio.

- Bueno, el partido es realmente importante así que es normal. Pero no deberías estar aquí a estas horas, deberías estar descansando. – añadió Oliver de vuelta en su tono seco y áspero de los últimos días. – Mañana no rendirás lo suficiente si no descansas.

Katie le miró por primera vez a la cara, atónita por el cambio tan brusco que había sufrido el chico en apenas un minuto. Al momento era de lo más normal, usando un tono agradable, y al siguiente segundo ya estaba en su papel de capitán severo, regañándola de nuevo.

- Claro y como soy la única que no descansa esta noche, seré la única que no rinda mañana¿verdad? – se molestó, cruzándose de brazos y moviéndose lo suficiente para ponerse de nuevo en medio.

- Pero yo me voy ya; tú vienes ahora. – apuntó Oliver. – No es lo mismo.

- ¡Oh, vaya¡Qué va a ser lo mismo! – ironizó la chica. – Vas a irte a descansar un cuarto de hora antes que yo¡qué gran diferencia!

- ¿Por qué usas ese tono conmigo? – se quejó el chico. – Tengo razón. Yo me voy cuando tú apenas estás llegando, está bastante claro que yo voy a descansar más.

- Uso el mismo tono que tú usas conmigo la mayor parte del tiempo, como ahora, precisamente.

- En mi repertorio no es muy común la ironía. – señaló Oliver, cruzándose de brazos también.

- Ah, perdona. Me olvidaba que tú eres el que siempre se queja de los demás pero que no ve los fallos propios. – Katie de repente estaba siendo brusca, otra vez.

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa? – quiso saber Oliver.

Y se enzarzaron en un nuevo combate verbal al que ninguno sabía muy bien cómo habían llegado. Se suponía que no tenían que pelear así, no cuando los reproches eran tan absurdos y tan infantiles, pero no podían parar. Era como si alguien o algo les estuviera impulsando a seguir discutiendo, aunque en sus cabezas estuvieran seguros que aquello era una estupidez. Y de repente, sin saber cómo ni por qué, ni estar segura de que aquellas palabras hubieran salido de sus labios, Katie hizo la pregunta final.

- ¿Y por qué no le has dicho a Alicia que te gusta?

Así, a bocajarro. Katie enseguida se tapó la boca al darse cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta. Oliver por su parte se había quedado mudo, con los ojos muy abiertos y totalmente perdido. Acaban de pasar de discutir sobre quidditch a hablar de su vida amorosa en menos de un segundo. Lo más sorprendente sin embargo no era el cambio, ni que ella hubiera gritado la pregunta con tanta rabia, ni que precisamente ella fuera la única que se hubiese atrevido a preguntarle directamente sobre el tema. Lo más sorprendente era que pensase que le gustaba Alicia.

Oliver quería negar abiertamente que fuera Alicia la chica que le gustaba, pero le había pillado todo tan desprevenido que de nuevo fue Katie más rápida. Se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo hacia el castillo, sin darle tiempo al chico a reaccionar.

**ooo**

A la mañana siguiente el ambiente en el vestuario de Gryffindor parecía más el de un funeral que el de un equipo a punto de disputar un partido muy importante. Katie se había sentado la última, lo más lejos posible del capitán. Bajo sus ojos se podía observar una ligera línea oscura, símbolo del insomnio de la noche anterior y su labio inferior estaba enrojecido de tanto mordérselo por el nerviosismo. Oliver se había colocado donde siempre para dar su charla pre-partido, pero aquella mañana aún no había pronunciado más de dos frases seguidas. Observaba a Katie a ratos, intentando ser discreto pero fracasando, porque todo el equipo estaba pendiente de él y él no hacía más que mirar a Katie y luego a Alicia. Todavía se preguntaba de dónde había sacado la idea la chica¿cómo podía pensar que le gustaba Alicia?

La cazadora en cuestión también miraba alternativamente al capitán y luego a Angelina, preguntándole con un gesto 'qué estaba pasando'. Miró después a los gemelos y ellos se encogieron de hombros. Harry, sentado a su lado, observaba con atención a todo el mundo. En realidad todos se estaban mirando a todos en silencio; Oliver creyendo que nadie más le veía mirar a Katie y los gemelos, Angelina y Alicia mirándose entre ellos algo desconcertados.

Sin embargo la hora del partido se acercaba y ya llevaban allí casi diez minutos en completo silencio. Fred Weasley fue quien se atrevió a traer un poco de realidad a aquella habitación.

- ¡Ey¡Un aplauso por nuestro capitán! – exclamó sonriente, alzando la escoba como si fuera una copa y quisiera brindar con ella. - ¡Por el primer partido sin charla de hora y media!

Oliver volvió a la realidad de un golpe y miró al chico duramente, gruñendo mientras tanto que debían ir saliendo ya hacia el campo. Cogió su escoba y se puso primero en la fila que hacían siempre para salir de los vestuarios. Poco antes de abrir la puerta, se volvió para comprobar que todos estaban colocados y se topó con la mirada astuta de Angelina justo detrás de él. No dijo nada, la chica tampoco, pero con el movimiento sugestivo de sus cejas, Oliver llegó a comprender qué estaba pensando.

**ooo**

La fiesta en la sala común de Gryffindor se alargó hasta bien entrada la noche. Habían conseguido ganar a Ravenclaw sin excesivos problemas gracias a la rapidez de Harry en encontrar la snitch. Esa fue una de las tantas historias que se fueron repitiendo a lo largo del día: cómo Harry había engañado a la buscadora del otro equipo y había volado como un rayo con su escoba nueva. A la Saeta de Fuego que el chico había recibido semanas atrás después de que su Nimbus quedara para el arrastre, sólo le faltaba construirle un altar para que todos pudieran admirarla con tranquilidad. Harry no cabía en sí de orgullo, sintiéndose satisfecho cada vez que alguien le recordaba cómo se había hecho con la pequeña pelota dorada. Por supuesto nadie pasaba por alto la broma de los Slytherin que podía haberles hecho perder el partido. Y ahí era cuando Harry sonreía más ampliamente, cuando recordaba el revuelto de cuerpos y capas en que habían quedado Crabbe, Goyle, Flint y Malfoy después de hacerse pasar por dementores. Habían pagado muy caro el intento de sabotear el partido. Ahora tenían menos puntos, probablemente un castigo y al equipo de Gryffindor como rival en la final por la copa.

Y mientras la mayoría de los integrantes de la casa seguía disfrutando de la fiesta improvisada, varios miembros del equipo murmuraban en un rincón apartado.

- ¿Y estáis seguras de que le vio? – repitió Fred, lanzando una mirada fugaz a la sala por si alguien los estaba mirando. - A lo mejor es que no se ha dado cuenta.

- Te repito que Katie venía a nuestro lado y que, a la fuerza, ha tenido que ver a Marc. – Angelina hablaba en voz baja.

- Marc incluso ha hecho un gesto que parecía un saludo y Katie se ha limitado a seguir adelante, como si no lo hubiera visto. – corroboró Alicia, rememorando de nuevo para sus compañeros la escena que habían vivido al terminar el partido.

Estaban entrando en el colegio, riendo y disfrutando de la victoria, cuando casi tropiezan con un grupo de Ravenclaws que iban delante de ellas tres. Al pasar junto a ellos, las chicas habían divisado a Marc, el antiguo _amigo_ de Katie, en medio del lío de alumnos, con el brazo sobre los hombros de una chica de sexto curso. Ella reía por algo que el chico le estaba diciendo al oído cuando se percató de las miradas de Alicia y de Angelina. Marc, alertado por su compañera, alzó la vista y las vio. No parecía sorprendido, sólo inclinó ligeramente la cabeza y luego devolvió su atención a su compañera de casa. Inmediatamente tanto Alicia como Angelina se habían vuelto para ver cómo había reaccionado Katie, pero se encontraron con que la chica ya había empezado a subir las escaleras hacia la torre sin esperarlas. Cuando la alcanzaron no daba muestras de que la visión anterior le molestase en absoluto.

Por eso se habían reunido allí los cuatro. Katie había pasado completamente del chico cuando, semanas atrás, no podía dejar de suspirar cada vez que se lo cruzaba. Entonces hablaba de Marc durante horas, sonreía como una boba recordando las conversaciones que tenían y estaba siempre de buen humor. Pero como señaló Alicia, ya no había ni suspiros, ni sonrisas y mucho menos buen humor.

- No tenéis más que verla. Es el alma de la fiesta. – concluyó, señalando a su amiga que estaba al otro lado de la habitación, sentada en una butaca con una cara de aburrimiento imposible de disimular.

- Con lo contenta que debería estar por todos los puntos que ha marcado hoy y parece que Snape le haya suspendido de por vida. – comentó Fred echando un vistazo a la gente que quedaba a aquellas horas en la sala común. – Por lo menos, no es la única que destaca.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Angelina, mirando hacia donde lo hacía el chico.

No hizo falta que el pelirrojo respondiera, pues todos estaban mirando a otro rincón apartado de la habitación, donde Oliver se había llevado su butaca preferida. Se había sentado dando la espalda al resto de la sala y estaba dándole vueltas a una pluma que llevaba en la mano, mirando al frente pero sin fijarse en un punto concreto.

- Otro que está que salta de la alegría. – murmuró George con una mueca. – Con la lata que nos ha dado por la importancia de ganar este partido, la de charlas que nos lleva dando en todos los entrenamientos y ahora mirad cómo lo celebra.

- Tal para cual. – concluyó Angelina con un suspiro.

Alicia, sentada a su lado, observaba con el ceño fruncido a Oliver y en un impulso se levantó y se acercó a él.

Angelina, Fred y George vieron cómo su amiga se acercaba al capitán del equipo y le comenzaba a hablar. Al instante los tres volvieron la vista hacia Katie, que parecía haberse dado cuenta del movimiento de su amiga.

- Oh, esto es fascinante. – sonrió Fred, frotándose las manos. – Mirad a Katie, un poco más y se le salen los ojos de la cara.

A Angelina se le escapó una risita.

- Pues si la cara es interesante, mirad cómo se agarra al brazo de la butaca. – indicó la chica.

- Si ese brazo fuera mi cuello, ya me habría estrangulado. – George sonreía también sin dejar de mirar a Katie. – Le ha dado fuerte a ella también.

- Eso parece. – convino Angelina.

-¿Y a qué esperamos para aprovecharnos? – preguntó Fred con un brillo malicioso en la mirada.

* * *

_Penúltimo capítulo, ahora sí. _

_Como veis, Katie y Oliver han tenido un "encuentro" con algo más de acción entre ambos (aunque supongo que no es la acción que la mayoría esperaba :p) Y si para el resto del equipo era evidente que a Oliver le gustaba Katie, creo que ya sospechan que a Katie le pasa algo parecido... _

_Gracias!! A todos, pero especialmente a quienes me dejaron un review en el anterior: _

_MTBlack, M.Mago, Sara, est-potter,Dry, Nathy2691, Caperucita Roja, Yasmini, galletaa, Iamalonefordanny-19, RociRadcliffe, Dubhesigrid, lalapotter y noe. _

_¡Un beso enorme!_

**_Nasirid_**_  
_


	6. Parte 6

**Disclaimer: **_Lo de siempre. Ni personajes, ni lugares me pertenecen... Sólo soy dueña del argumento._

_Ahora sí. Hemos llegado al __**final**_

_Espero que lo disfrutéis :)_

* * *

**Parte 6**

Domingo, nueve y media de la mañana, resaca de triunfo.

Ese fue el primer pensamiento de Katie al llegar al gran salón y encontrarse con que la mesa de Gryffindor estaba completamente vacía. Había imaginado algo así al bajar de su habitación y no cruzarse con nadie en la sala común. Después de todo era comprensible, la fiesta por el triunfo había durado hasta tarde y la gente estaba aprovechando las horas del domingo que podían pasar durmiendo. Ella no¿para qué? Se había acostado pronto, después de pasar sin pena ni gloria la fiesta, y había dado mil vueltas en la cama antes de conciliar el sueño. Suspirando, se sentó y comenzó a servirse el desayuno.

No le gustaba estar sola, sobre todo en aquel momento. No podía hablar con nadie y eso le daba a su mente libre albedrío para pensar por sí misma y volver al monotema con el que vivía en los últimos tiempos: _Oliver Wood_.

Cogió una tostada, la untó de mantequilla y buscó la mermelada de arándanos mientras se repetía en silencio una y otra vez: _piensa en algo bonito, piensa en algo bonito_. Solía funcionarle cuando se hacía una herida y tenía que ver la sangre, también cuando había tenido que ver las fotos de la disección de rana que había hecho su primo Roger, muggle y estudiante de ciencias. Pero ahora no le funcionaba. No le servía para no acordarse de que tenía ganas de no hablarle más en la vida a Alicia, ni tampoco para sacar de su cabeza aquella imagen de Oliver cazado, cuando le había preguntado por qué no le decía a Alicia que ella era la chica que le gustaba.

Porque estaba celosa, muy celosa, no le quedaba más que admitirlo. Y aunque le había costado horas de sueño, un dolor punzante de cabeza y levantarse varias veces para poner bien las sábanas después de sacarlas al dar tantas vueltas, Katie había suspirado de fastidio y se había tapado la cara con las manos. Estaba celosa de una de sus mejores amigas y Katie creía que era imposible ser más patética. Celosa por alguien a quien no había prestado atención jamás, por ese chico que la sacaba de quicio y la hacía reír al mismo tiempo, el mismo compañero que compartía con ella la pasión por el quidditch, el que se marcharía del colegio en unos cuantos meses. Si es que no podía ser más oportuna.

Y pensando tanto y prestando tan poca atención a lo que hacía, derramó la copa de zumo que acababa de dejar sobre la mesa. Maldijo por lo bajo y buscó su varita para arreglar el desastre. Cuando todo estuvo en orden y levantó la mirada para buscar otra tostada se encontró al único otro Gryffindor que ocupaba la mesa.

A Katie se le quitaron de pronto las ganas de comer.

- Buenos días. – la saludó Oliver desde el otro lado de la mesa, desviando rápidamente la mirada hacia la jarra de zumo.

La chica había desviado la mirada también, sintiendo de pronto la necesidad de que alguien más ocupara aquella mesa.

- Hola. – musitó, dándole otro mordisco a la tostada.

El chico tampoco tenía demasiadas ganas de desayunar, pero pensó que quedaría bastante raro que se levantara de la mesa sólo unos minutos después de haber llegado, así que cogió el bol de cereales y se echó un poco de leche caliente. Sabía que las posibilidades de que al levantar la mirada Katie lo pillara mirando eran demasiado altas, pero Oliver no podía evitarlo. La veía de reojo moviendo las manos sobre la mesa: cogiendo otra tostada, acercándose el tarro de la mermelada, coger la copa de zumo... Y él levantaba la vista, intentando ser disimulado y no mirarla directamente. Le gustaba mirarla y ver sus ojos, que se habían convertido en un par de imanes para los suyos propios, de forma que cada vez que estaba cerca de la chica acababa buscando su mirada. Aunque ella la desviara rápidamente al notar el contacto visual, como estaba haciendo en ese mismo momento.

Oliver esbozó una sonrisa y desvió la mirada también. Aquel cosquilleo en la boca del estómago no le era ya tan desagradable.

Katie también sonreía, realmente sin saber por qué. Aquel segundo que sus ojos habían conectado con los del chico había sido como un soplo de aire fresco. Sólo había sido un segundo puesto que ambos habían retirado la mirada casi al mismo tiempo, pero ese mísero segundo la había hecho sonreír.

Y quizás el momento podría haber durado algo más, incluso alguno de los dos habría intentado abrir la boca para algo más que para comer y habrían roto el silencio de mutuo acuerdo, pero al parecer el despertador de la mitad de la casa Gryffindor había sonado hacía poco. La mesa ya no fue_su_ mesa y de nuevo volvieron muchos compañeros a acercarse para comentar el partido del día anterior.

Oliver estuvo tentado de pedirle a los dos chicos de quinto que se marcharan, que lo dejaran solo como había estado antes y que comentaran el partido después. Quería quedarse como había estado hacía un momento con Katie, para aclararle aquel punto sobre Alicia que aún no había podido negarle. Pero a los chicos de quinto pronto se les unieron dos más de séptimo e incluso el capitán de Ravenclaw, que había ido a felicitarle y a pedirle encarecidamente que ganaran a Slytherin. Aquello ya no era desayuno, no desde que Oliver tardó un cuarto de hora en poder tomarse una cucharada de cereales. Y las críticas y comentarios que tiempo atrás le habrían hinchado el pecho de orgullo, ahora le parecían absurdos, como si no encajaran con él.

De vez en cuando volvía su mirada hacia Katie, pero ya no se cruzaron más. Primero porque ella se afanaba en no prestarle atención y después porque aparecieron Alicia y varias chicas más y Katie dejó de estar sola.

Cuando Alicia terminó de desayunar, Katie se levantó con ella y ambas se marcharon a la sala común, con la intención de acabar los deberes que se les habían ido acumulando a lo largo de la semana. Antes de salir, la chica giró la cabeza y observó a Oliver. Estaba sentado, rodeado de gente que le comentaba jugadas del día anterior y se rascaba la oreja izquierda distraídamente, como hacía cada vez que no estaba prestando atención a algo. Katie siguió su camino, sonriendo y preguntándose cuándo había empezado a fijarse en aquellos detalles del chico.

- Esto es la gloria. – murmuraba Alicia un par de horas después, con un montón de pergaminos en las manos y la mochila colgándole al hombro.

- Hace algo más de frío, pero es mejor que estar allí dentro con todos hablando y sin poder concentrarse en terminar el dichoso ensayo. – Katie soltó su mochila en el suelo y se sentó en la silla que había al lado de la que había elegido su amiga.

Se habían tenido que ir de la sala común para poder terminar el ensayo de Encantamientos que tenían que entregar al día siguiente. Casi todo Gryffindor estaba en aquella habitación, unos intentando hacer deberes y el resto pasando el domingo sin más. Pero con tanto ruido ninguna de las dos podía concentrarse en la tarea, así que cogieron sus cosas y salieron en busca de otro lugar. Podían haberse acercado a la biblioteca, donde el ruido no les iba a molestar en absoluto, pero ninguna era muy dada a aparecer por allí si no era estrictamente necesario, así que decidieron buscar otro sitio. Y encontraron un aula un par de pisos debajo de su torre que estaba ocupada sólo por unos cuantos alumnos de Hufflepuf.

- ¿Tienes a mano los apuntes del último día de clase? Creo que no llegué a coger todo lo que dijo, porque no entiendo esto del final.

Katie rebuscó entre sus pergaminos y le dio a su amiga uno de ellos, sin mediar palabra. Alicia lo cogió y le dio las gracias, pero Katie ya estaba mirando de nuevo su ensayo y no le prestó atención. La chica frunció el ceño, preguntándose por qué su amiga de pronto estaba tan rara con ella. Porque la noche anterior cuando había subido de la fiesta se la encontró tendida en la cama, con un gesto muy serio y se acercó a preguntarle qué le pasaba. Katie simplemente la miró y se dio la vuelta en la cama, sin contestarle. Y aquella mañana la situación no estaba mejorando. Katie le hablaba, sí, pero únicamente porque le respondía a lo que ella le preguntaba, no porque iniciara una conversación por sí sola. Alicia estaba preocupada, pero no podía preguntarle qué le pasaba en la sala común, con media casa allí y los gemelos con las antenas puestas para ver si pillaban algo. Así que en parte por eso había sugerido lo de salir de allí y buscar otro lugar para terminar los deberes, para tener más "intimidad". Pero ahora que habían llegado allí, Alicia no sabía cómo sacar el tema sin parecer una cotilla. Porque estaba casi segura que se trataba de Oliver y después de aquel episodio donde su amiga había creído que a ella le gustaba el chico, Alicia tenía cierto temor a comentarlo. Conociendo a Katie como la conocía, podía interpretar sus palabras de mil formas distintas antes de entender de verdad lo que significaban.

- Oye Kat. – comenzó lentamente, dejando la pluma a un lado. Su amiga levantó la vista del pergamino y la miró. – Estos últimos días estás un poco... ¿cómo decirlo? Estás que no eres tú.

Katie abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y sus labios se crisparon en una mueca.

- Quiero decir, que estás más callada que de costumbre. – continuó Alicia al ver que la otra chica no hablaba. – Incluso estás ... estás siendo antipática, Kat, y tú no eres así. Si te pasara algo, me lo contarías¿verdad?

- ¿Qué yo estoy cómo? – Katie desvió la mirada rápidamente y se puso a escribir de nuevo, hablando al mismo tiempo pero sin mirar a su amiga. – Sois vosotros, que estáis pensando cualquier cosa de todo lo que veis de mí. Si hablo mucho, porque no me callo; si no hablo, porque soy antipática. – hizo una pausa. – Estoy bien, no me pasa nada.

- ¿Seguro? – insistió Alicia, apartando el pergamino y apoyándose sobre la mesa. – Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea.

- Seguro, pesada.

Alicia sabía que no era verdad, pero decidió darle un respiro antes de intentarlo otra vez.

- Es que es tan aburrido que seas así, Kat. Ya no te ríes con las bromas de los gemelos y de tanto fruncir el ceño te va a quedar una arruga permanente.

Katie dejó de escribir.

- Hace diez minutos te dije que estoy bien. No hay necesidad de repetirlo. – aseguró, con brusquedad.

- ¿Ves? Es eso mismo, Kat, mira el tono que estás usando conmigo. – señaló Alicia. – Te pasa algo. ¿No confías en mí?

Katie sabía que decir "_sí, claro que confío, pero no me pasa nada_" podría ser el fin de la conversación y eso le parecía una gran idea. Pero también tenía ganas de gritarle a su amiga que no, que no estaba segura de confiar en ella porque los celos la hacían pensar así. Que se sentía mal por desconfiar pero no podía evitarlo, porque ya le había dicho una vez que a ella no le gustaba Oliver pero no tenia forma de creérselo en ese momento. Y Alicia la vio dudar tanto que se sorprendió.

- ¡No confías en mí! – se quejó en voz baja, para no molestar a los demás.

- No es eso. – se excusó Katie, sintiéndose culpable y enfadada al mismo tiempo. – Pero es que...

- ¿Pero qué, Kat? No recuerdo haber hecho o dicho nada para que no confíes en mí.

- ¡Me dijiste que no le gustabas! – masculló finalmente Katie, no aguantando más. – Y es mentira, Alicia, es mentira.

- ¿Cuándo te dije yo que no le gustaba? – se extrañó la otra chica. – Te dije que él no _me_ gusta a mí, no al revés.

- Pero le gustas, Alicia. – se obstinó Katie, cruzándose de brazos.

Alicia entonces esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción.

- Y eso a ti te molestaría mucho¿verdad?

- ¡Claro que me molesta! – respondió Katie enseguida, sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba admitiendo.

- Porque claro, si yo le gustara a él sería un problema, porque él te gusta a ti.

Alicia ya no podía contenerse, miraba a su amiga con una sonrisa divertida y se echó a reír cuando Katie abrió los ojos de par en par y se tapó la boca con una mano.

- ¿Sabes? Podría enfadarme contigo por haber tenido que sacarte esta confesión a la fuerza y no habérmelo contado antes, estaría en mi derecho. – declaró Alicia unos minutos después.

- Pero no lo harás. – adivinó Katie.

- No, no lo haré. Porque estás en babia y no te enteras de nada y sería una lástima que encima me enfadara contigo. – suspiró y cogió de nuevo la pluma que había dejado a un lado. – Y enfadada contigo no podría decirte que estás completamente equivocada, porque yo a Oliver no le gusto para nada.

Katie abrió la boca para decir que no estaba de acuerdo, pero Alicia se le adelantó y la hizo callar con un gesto.

- Lo sé y punto. – su tono no daba opciones a una réplica.

Después de unos segundos en silencio volvieron a sus deberes. Alicia resoplaba de vez en cuando, al pensar en las cosas que se le pasaban por la cabeza a su amiga.

**ooo**

Al día siguiente Oliver empezó a preguntarse qué había hecho él para que todo el mundo pensara lo mismo.

Había salido de la clase de Pociones hablando con un compañero de Hufflepuf sobre el ejercicio que les había pedido Snape. Ninguno de los dos estaba muy seguro de conseguir acabarlo a tiempo y lo estaban comentando cuando un tercer chico se les unió a la conversación. Oliver, nada más verlo, se puso tenso.

Era Marc Sage, Ravenclaw. El chico al que había visto _con_ Katie.

- Oye Wood, me han dicho que tú podrías dejarme los apuntes sobre aquel Filtro de la Muerte que vimos la semana pasada, que los tuyos son los mejores. – intervino Marc, cortando de raíz la conversación que los otros dos chicos estaban manteniendo. – Es que me harían falta completarlos para el ensayo de esta semana.

Oliver, aquel compañero amable que no dudaba en dejarte los apuntes cuando fuera necesario, se agachó no sin cierta reticencia y puso su mochila en el suelo para buscar mejor en su interior. El chico de Hufflepuf se despidió de ambos, alegando que tenía una clase al otro lado del colegio, de forma que Oliver se quedó a solas con Marc. Éste lo estaba observando desde lo alto, frunciendo el ceño y para nada entusiasmado con tener que pedirle a él, precisamente a él, aquellos apuntes. Pero los necesitaba y eran tan pocos en aquella clase, que del único que se fiaba realmente era del Gryffindor. Así que había hecho de tripas corazón y se había dirigido a él justo al salir de clase.

- Aquí los tienes. – respondió Oliver un par de minutos después, entregándole unos cuantos pergaminos con las esquinas dobladas. Su tono de voz no era para nada amistoso cuando le pidió que no tardara en devolvérselos.

- No te preocupes. – repuso el otro chico vagamente. – Los copio ahora y a la hora de la cena te busco en el comedor para devolvértelos.

Oliver estuvo a punto de decirle que vale, que estaba de acuerdo, pero de pronto una imagen de la mesa de Gryffindor le vino a la cabeza y negó, enérgicamente.

- Mejor me los das mañana, en Encantamientos. – sugirió con brusquedad.

Marc asintió sin estar demasiado convencido, pero guardó los pergaminos entre los suyos propios y se colgó la mochila al hombro. Quiso felicitarle por el partido del día anterior, pero tenía una duda... Era más bien una curiosidad que recordó en aquel momento, justo cuando Oliver se estaba colgando la mochila al hombro, listo para irse. Y el Ravenclaw no era un cotilla, ni le interesaba demasiado la vida del otro chico, pero en su cabeza aún resonaba la duda de una chica y ahora que tenía la oportunidad, quería resolverla él mismo.

- Ey Wood. – lo llamó, consiguiendo que el aludido se diera la vuelta para mirarle. – Sé que no es asunto mío pero... la chica que te gusta es Alicia Spinnet¿verdad?

Oliver parpadeó un par de veces antes de aceptar que sí, que aquello estaba pasando en realidad. Con los ojos muy abiertos y el semblante rígido, el chico se quedó mirando a Marc unos segundos y después se dio la vuelta, contestándole cuando ya estaba de espaldas a él.

- Tienes razón, no es asunto tuyo.

Y se marchó a paso rápido, dejando al otro chico con cara de circunstancias.

¿Por qué todo el mundo creía que a él le gustaba Alicia? Con la de chicas que había en el colegio, en Gryffindor¡en su clase! Y todos iban a coincidir en la misma y no podía ser casualidad. Él pensaba que no había hecho nada para dar pie a aquello, pero ya empezaba a tener serias dudas. Se acordó de Katie, que también pensaba lo mismo, y se dijo que tenía que arreglar aquello. Que una cosa era no decirle que ella era quien le gustaba y otra muy distinta era dejarla pensar que le gustaba otra chica.

A ese paso no iba a poder mirar a Alicia a la cara sin sentirse culpable de alguna forma.

**ooo**

Esa misma noche, después de la cena, Oliver se encontró con los gemelos Weasley mientras subían a la torre. Al principio les siguió en la conversación que estaban manteniendo acerca de Filch y aquel cuarto donde guardaba todo lo que requisaba, pero en un momento dado, Alicia y Katie se cruzaron con ellos por las escaleras.

- ¡Vais muy tarde para cenar! – les gritó Fred al pasar.

Las chicas no hicieron mucho caso y continuaron su descenso a toda velocidad. Los gemelos se echaron a reír y Oliver pensaba que era por alguna broma interna entre ambos, pero al darse la vuelta para continuar con el camino, se dio cuenta que lo estaban mirando a él.

- ¿Qué? – les espetó el chico, molesto al sentirse observado.

- Nada. – repuso George, reanudando la marcha.

- Esas caras no son de _nada_. – insistió Oliver.

Pero sólo obtuvo unas risitas como respuesta y eso le irritó.

- Son de algo, y ya podéis estar diciéndomelo a la cara en vez de correr a contárselo a Angelina.

Los pelirrojos se detuvieron súbitamente, se dieron la vuelta despacio y miraron al chico desde la altura que les otorgaban unos cuantos escalones. Se miraron entre ellos, primero serios y luego esbozando una sonrisa socarrona.

Oliver, recordando de pronto la conversación con Marc aquella mañana y a las dos chicas bajando las escaleras sólo unos minutos atrás, tuvo una especie de revelación.

- ¡Vosotros también pensáis que me gusta Alicia! – exclamó, sorprendido.

Los gemelos no dijeron nada, no movieron un solo músculo de su cara, sin negar ni confirmar aquello. Pero Oliver, impaciente y algo alterado, sacó sus propias conclusiones.

- Lo pensáis. – confirmó, en un tono más bajo.

Tampoco recibió respuesta entonces.

Cansado de esperar que alguno de los dos hiciera algo más a parte de mirarle con aquella superioridad que lo estaba poniendo nervioso, Oliver arrancó a andar de nuevo, dejando atrás a sus compañeros.

Unos segundos después, la voz de George sonó a sus espaldas, aunque él no se diera la vuelta para verlo hablar.

- Nosotros no hemos dicho nada, aunque por el bien del equipo, y de la salud mental de algunos de sus integrantes, esperamos que no sea ella quien te guste.

Oliver continuó caminando, deseando llegar a su cama y no cruzarse con nadie más. Dejó escapar un suspiro. Aquella confusión tenía que acabarse, pero estaba claro que si no lo hacía él, no se acabaría nunca.

Cuando cruzó el retrato y entró en la sala común, los gemelos le seguían los talones y el chico lo sabía, pero no dijo nada y fue directamente a su habitación. Ni siquiera respondió a la muda pregunta de los ojos de Angelina, con la que se cruzó al pie de las escaleras que conducían a las habitaciones.

La chica esperó que Oliver desapareciera tras una puerta para darse la vuelta y encarar a los dos Weasley.

- ¿Y bien? – les preguntó en voz baja.

- ¿Bien qué? – Fred se sentó en uno de los sillones cercanos. – Por una vez...

- Y sin que sirva de precedente. – acotó George.

- Nosotros no tenemos nada que ver con la cara de capitán enfurruñado que trae Oliver esta noche. – terminó Fred.

- ¿No le habéis dicho que...

- No ha hecho falta, Angelina. – respondió Fred sin dejar terminar a la chica. – Nos cruzamos con las chicas y no nos ha dado tiempo a decirle nada.

- Está comprobado. – le anunció el otro gemelo. – Cree que todos pensamos que le gusta Alicia.

- Y alguna de nuestras fuentes nos han confirmado que no sólo cree que nosotros pensamos que le gusta Alicia; sabe que hay alguien más que lo piensa.

Angelina se dio la vuelta para mirar a George. El chico tenía una sonrisa maliciosa cuando se inclinó hacia delante para ver mejor a los otros dos.

- Y no adivinarías quién es.

La chica miró a uno y a otro, luego disfrutó de aquel momento en que ellos pensaban que tenían el poder del conocimiento, se hizo la que no sabía nada y cuando George estaba abriendo la boca para hablar, Angelina esbozó una sonrisa pícara.

- Marc Sage, séptimo curso de Ravenclaw. – respondió la chica cruzándose de brazos y guardando en su memoria las caras atónitas que tenía repetidas frente a ella. – No sois los únicos con fuentes en este colegio.

- La cuestión es... – prosiguió Angelina unos segundos después. – Podemos esperar a que Oliver haga algo al respecto o podemos hacerlo nosotros.

Los gemelos se miraron entre sí y luego miraron a la chica. Quizás podían darle un margen de tiempo a Oliver.

**ooo**

El siguiente lunes al atardecer acabaron el primero de los últimos entrenamientos que Oliver dirigiría al equipo de Gryffindor. Había pasado sólo una semana desde el último partido y aún faltaban unas cuantas más para el siguiente, pero el chico quería tenerlo todo controlado. Además, había tenido que adelantar aquel primer entrenamiento por una razón bien distinta, aunque jamás lo habría admitido.

Había intentado hablar con Katie durante los últimos siete días. Porque todo el mundo pensaba que a él le gustaba Alicia y en realidad eso le importaba poco, lo realmente importante era que Katie lo pensaba también y a ella _sí_ tenía que aclarárselo. Pero por unas cosas u otras, nunca había tenido posibilidad de decírselo. Primero le había costado bastante acercarse a ella con intención de no hablar de quidditch; superada esa primera prueba, Oliver se tuvo que enfrentar al hecho de que la chica esquivara las conversaciones en las que tuviera que usar más de dos monosílabos seguidos. Luego estaban los dichosos horarios, que habían vuelto loco al chico antes de encontrar una hora libre que ella también tuviera. El sábado por la mañana, cuando Katie abandonó la sala común nada más sentarse él al lado de ella y de Alicia, Oliver se dio por vencido.

Si todo aquello le fallaba, tendría que usar el poder que le otorgaba su insignia de capitán.

El equipo se sorprendió al saber que tenían entrenamiento, pues normalmente Oliver dejaba un margen de semana y media o dos semanas antes de empezar a preparar el siguiente partido. Pero nadie se atrevió a quejarse, en parte porque sabían que era su última oportunidad de conseguir la copa y en parte también porque Oliver estaba muy susceptible los últimos días. Así que entrenaron durante algo más de una hora, todos pendientes en exceso de que su capitán hiciera algo. Pero no pasó nada. No dijo nada fuera de lo normal, no gritó, no discutió con nadie, ni siquiera regañó a Fred por intentar colarle una bludger por los aros de gol como si fuera una quaffle.

Y todos cruzaron miradas con todos, preguntándose si alguno de los demás sabía qué le pasaba a Oliver aquella tarde.

Acabaron el entrenamiento sin novedades y mientras iban hacia los vestuarios, Angelina, Alicia y los gemelos se quedaron algo rezagados para comentar lo que _no_ había sucedido. Harry, que iba cerca de ellos, estaba atento a lo que decían, aunque mantuvo su boca cerrada y la mirada al frente, haciendo como que no escuchaba nada. Después le pareció más interesante ver cómo a pocos metros de él, Oliver estaba hablándole a Katie con gesto serio.

Entraron en los vestuarios y casi todos fueron directos al armario para guardar las escobas y así poder volver al castillo. Pero Oliver se había llevado a Katie a un lado y le estaba indicando algo sobre su famosa pizarra. Parecía una estrategia que, por la cara que estaba poniendo ella, no terminaba de gustar a Katie.

Harry terminó de guardar su escoba y se sentó en el banco atándose los cordones de los zapatos, giró la cabeza un poco y observó la escena. Tosió ligeramente y nadie le hizo caso. Tosió una segunda vez y al momento los ojos de Angelina, Alicia y los gemelos estaban sobre él. Harry sonrió interiormente y repitió el movimiento de cabeza, indicándole a los demás hacia dónde debían mirar.

- Pero no entiendo por qué quieres que haga un pase ahí, si es más fácil y más rápido colar la quaffle si hago una finta y disparo. – decía Katie, de pie frente a la pizarra que Oliver le estaba señalando. – Marcaremos más rápido si no tengo que pasarle la pelota a las chicas. Ese pase lo puede interceptar perfectamente cualquiera de los cazadores de Slytherin.

- Porque haces muchas fintas y eso es lo que ellos van a estar esperando. – respondió Oliver sin alzar la voz.

- ¿Eso es una crítica? – preguntó la chica, hostil.

- Eso es que haces muchas fintas, Katie, nada más.

Angelina y Alicia cruzaron una mirada en ese momento y esbozaron una sonrisa. Oliver había dicho Katie, no _Bell_.

- ¡Entonces es una crítica! – se oía quejarse a la chica.

En ese momento Harry terminó con su el cordón que supuestamente tenía suelto y se levantó. De fondo se escuchaban las voces de Katie y Oliver, discutiendo acerca del número de fintas que la chica solía hacer. Harry les observó un momento y luego se dio la vuelta hacia sus otros compañeros.

- ¿No deberíamos irnos? – le preguntó el moreno en voz baja a Alicia, que estaba justo delante de él.

La chica le miró sorprendida, pero asintió. Cuando entre ambos consiguieron sacar a los gemelos y a Angelina de los vestuarios, Alicia se acercó a Harry, le pasó un brazo por los hombros y le dijo algo al oído.

- Vas mejorando Harry, vas mejorando.

El moreno simplemente se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando.

Y mientras el resto del equipo abandonaba los terrenos del colegio para entrar en el castillo, Oliver y Katie seguían ajenos en su particular conversación. Sólo cuando la chica se volvió con intención de preguntarle a Angelina si era cierto que hacía tantas fintas, se percataron que los habían dejado solos en los vestuarios.

- Da igual, ya se lo preguntaremos después. – repuso la chica con el mismo tono hostil de antes. – Pero creo que con esa estrategia te vas a equivocar, no deberíamos desperdiciar tiempo. Es lo que se supone que debemos hacer¿no? Marcar todo lo que podamos y estar siempre por delante hasta que Harry coja la snitch.

- Sí, es lo que se supone que hay que hacer. – respondió Oliver vagamente, recorriendo con la mirada todos los rincones de la habitación. Tras comprobar que no había nadie de verdad, devolvió su atención a la chica. – Pero Flint nos tiene muy estudiados a todos, así que creo que estaría bien cambiar un poco para despistarlos.

La chica frunció el ceño y puso cara de no estar de acuerdo, pero en el fondo ya no sabía si estaba conforme o no con lo que él quería hacer en el próximo partido. Lo único de lo que estaba segura era de que mataría al que hubiera tenido la idea de dejarlos allí solos. Ahora no se le ocurría ninguna excusa decente y lógica para salir de allí, corriendo, como tenía pensado.

- Katie¿estás bien? – la voz de él hizo que la chica se volviera bruscamente y le prestara atención.

- Sí, no es... no es nada. – respondió de forma distraída, echándole un último vistazo a la puerta. ¡Qué lejos le parecía en aquel momento!

Oliver respiró hondo y decidió que, o hablaba en aquel momento, o la chica saldría corriendo cuando menos se lo esperara.

- Esto...sobre lo que hablamos la otra noche... – empezó, con lentitud. – Yo quería...

- ¿La otra noche? – le interrumpió ella, aparentando una serenidad que en realidad no sentía. ¿Por qué tendría que sacar el tema justo en aquel momento? Necesitaba una puerta más cerca. Ya.

- La noche antes del partido. – le recordó Oliver, un tanto confuso puesto que había esperado que ella lo recordara. Había sido la última vez que habían cruzado más de dos frases en la última semana.

Katie se dio la vuelta totalmente, quedando frente al chico. Su voz suplicaba interiormente que Oliver no fuera a hablarle de Alicia. Pero aquel no parecía ser su día.

- Quería hablarte sobre aquello que me dijiste sobre Alicia.

En aquel instante Katie se preguntó para qué pensaba ella en nada. Antes pensaba, antes sacaba él el dichoso tema de Alicia.

Oliver se detuvo, mirando a la chica y esperando que ella dijera algo, una acotación, una pregunta, una queja del tipo "_no-me-importa-tu-vida_"... Pero no llegó. Ella le estaba mirando a la cara pero no a los ojos, lo cual él agradecía en cierta forma. Aún así, pensó que quizás la chica no recordaba la conversación, no sería tan descabellado. Que él no pudiera borrar de su memoria cada una de las veces que habían hablado no significaba que ella tuviera que hacer lo mismo.

- ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos?

Katie resopló, ligeramente indignada a todas la vueltas que él estaba dando para pedirle lo que estaba segura iba a pedirle. Cansada de esperar ese "_ir al grano_" que no llegaba, ella misma decidió adelantarse.

- Sí, claro que me acuerdo. – respondió, ahora sí mirándole a los ojos durante un segundo. Luego desvió un poco la vista y continuó. – Y desde ya te digo que no te voy a ayudar con Alicia. Siento ser tan brusca, pero con ella lo tienes difícil.

- ¿Difícil? – repitió Oliver, entre sorprendido y desconcertado. – No era eso lo que...

- Sí, ya. – Katie volvió a interrumpirle, esta vez dando un paso hacia delante y alejándose un poco del chico. – Tu forma de pedirlo seguro que no habría sido tan directa, pero en el fondo es lo que querías decirme. Te gusta Alicia, lo sé, pero no te esfuerces porque el sentimiento no es mutuo.

Él se quedó anonadado, no sólo por lo que la chica le estaba contando, por la película tan grande que se había montado en unos segundos ella sola, sino también por lo brusca que sonaba. Era casi cruel. De haber sido Alicia la chica que le gustaba, Oliver estaba seguro que habría salido desmoralizado de allí.

Katie quería salir corriendo de aquel lugar, pero sus piernas no le respondían y al mismo tiempo una voz en su cabeza le estaba reprendiendo por ser tan brusca, por pisotear las ilusiones del chico. Al final consiguió dar un par de pasos y fue la voz de él quien la detuvo.

- ¿Por qué demonios piensas que te pediría algo así? – se notaba molesto de nuevo. – Además, no sé la manía que os ha dado a todos por que a mí me guste Alicia.

Katie se giró un poco y observaba al chico con los ojos entrecerrados, desconfiada.

- No es que no pudiera gustarme, Alicia es una gran chica. – se apresuró a añadir Oliver, malinterpretando la mirada hosca de la chica. – Pero no sé por qué todos piensan que me gusta.

- ¿No dices nada? – preguntó él de nuevo, viendo que Katie no tenía muchas intenciones de hablar.

- ¿No te gusta Alicia entonces? – cuestionó Katie con recelo.

- No.

- Pero... ¡¿cómo que no?! – exclamó la chica de pronto. – Es decir... – Katie miró a uno y otro lado y se sintió muy estúpida de repente. Ahora sí que iba a salir de allí corriendo. – En fin, que no te gusta, vale. Asunto aclarado. Me ... me voy a ... a ... a terminar los deberes. Sí, eso, los deberes.

Y titubeando, consiguió formar aquella frase sin sentido y salió a toda prisa de la habitación.

Oliver permaneció un minuto allí de pie, solo, en medio de un vestuario casi a oscuras y preguntándose por qué ella se había ido corriendo. Otra vez. Había vuelto a no dejarle terminar.

**ooo**

Katie caminaba lo más deprisa que sus piernas le permitían para dejar atrás el campo de quidditch y llegar cuanto antes a su habitación. Tenía ganas de que se la tragara la tierra. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido decirle a Oliver que ella no le ayudaría con Alicia? No le había dejado hablar y explicarse y él ahora estaría pensando que estaba loca, o algo peor.

Aún así, Katie no pudo evitar pensar en algo positivo, lo único positivo que podía sacar de aquella conversación. A Oliver no le gustaba Alicia. Al menos podría tomarse aquello como un pequeño consuelo.

Estaba pensando en ello tan ensimismada que no escuchó los pasos de alguien a sus espaldas, alguien que venía corriendo, alguien que susurraba su nombre. Alguien que llamó su atención cogiéndola por un brazo.

- Como te vuelvas a ir dejándome con la palabra en la boca, te paralizo.

Allí estaba Oliver, con una sonrisa titubeante y la mano aún sujetando el brazo derecho de la chica. Katie había abierto los ojos de par en par, totalmente descolocada por el súbito arrebato del chico; arrebato que no estaba muy segura de comprender.

- Si la otra noche no te hubieras ido corriendo te habría dicho que_ no_, que no me gusta Alicia. – se explicó él, soltándola del brazo. Sabía que decirlo todo de golpe sería más fácil, pero necesitó abrir la boca varias veces hasta que consiguió producir sonido alguno. – Seguramente te habrías ido corriendo de todas maneras, pero por lo menos te hubieras ido sabiendo quién es la chica. La de verdad.

- No es necesario que me lo cuentes. – murmuró Katie, sintiendo que se le hacía un nudo en el estómago. No le era una sensación desconocida. – Quiero decir, no soy una cotilla como Angelina o los gemelos, no necesito saberlo.

Él dio un paso adelante.

- Te lo voy a decir de todas maneras.

- Ah¿sí¿Por qué? – a Katie apenas se la oía, su voz era menos que un murmullo. Ya no sabía qué decir, él estaba cerca, demasiado cerca.

Oliver dio otro paso y, entornando los ojos para no ver si ella salía corriendo, susurró.

- Porque no es Alicia, eres tú.

El silencio que siguió a aquella confesión era tan ensordecedor que no resultaba natural. Oliver terminó de abrir los ojos y le hizo un gesto a la chica dándole a entender que ya podía hablar. Pero Katie, que tenía la boca entreabierta pero no decía nada, se estaba repitiendo en silencio lo que acababa de oír. Una vez, otra y otra más. Y le seguía sonando tan raro que no sabía catalogar muy bien los sentimientos que estaban luchando dentro de ella. El nudo en el estómago había desaparecido por arte de magia, se sentía más aliviada, como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima, pero algo no terminaba de encajar. Él era Oliver, Oliver Wood, el alumno de séptimo curso de Gryffindor que era atractivo y que no se daba cuenta de ello, el que tenía un sentido del humor un tanto oculto pero divertido. Él era aquel chico que no se enteraba de cuándo estaban intentando ligar con él.

No podía ser que ahora fuera él quien estuviera ligando. Imposible, simple y llanamente. Aquel tipo de confesiones no estaba en su repertorio de frases, un repertorio que Katie se jactaba de conocer bastante bien. Y por eso, después de unos segundos que al chico le parecieron casi horas, a ella le dio por reaccionar.

Rió. Una gran carcajada como las que solían provocarle alguna de las bromas de los gemelos. Cerraba los ojos de forma instintiva, por eso no podía ver la cara que se le había quedado a él. Indescifrable.

Oliver había esperado muchos tipos de reacciones: que saliera corriendo, que sonriera de medio lado y le dijera que el sentimiento no era mutuo, incluso había imaginado una escena donde ella le pedía disculpas por no sentir lo mismo y le pedía que fuesen amigos, sólo amigos. Todo muy trágico, pero en un ser ligeramente pesimista como era él, la escena de Katie sonriendo sonrojada y admitiendo que él también le gustaba había ocupado muy poco espacio en su mente. No era la que tenía mayor probabilidades de suceder.

Pero¿que se riera como si le acabara de contar un chiste? Eso sí que no lo había planeado.

Sin embargo, a Katie no le duró demasiado el episodio divertido. No tuvo más que abrir los ojos y ver la cara del chico cuando se dio cuenta que era verdad. No era una broma, una venganza por lo cruel que había sido unos minutos antes. Era _verdad. _Ahora sí quería que la tierra se la tragara, pero enseguida.

- No pensé que te resultaría tan divertido. – dijo él, con un rictus serio y las manos metidas en los bolsillos. A la chica le recordó a cuando daba los discursos antes de cada partido.

Abrió la boca, todo rastro de sonrisa eliminado por completo, pero no fue capaz de hablar. Sabía que una disculpa se hacía necesaria, pero el nudo anteriormente alojado en su estómago había decidido mudarse a su garganta e incluso le estaba costando trabajo tragar. Cerró los ojos, respiró profundamente y por fin un sonido salió de sus labios.

- No quería reírme, es que no pensaba que fuera en serio. – se disculpó, abriendo finalmente los ojos, primero uno y luego otro, con cierto temor.

El chico no dijo nada, únicamente enarcó la ceja derecha y esperó. Ella resopló.

- Es que... tiene su gracia. Tú que nunca te enteras de nada y que ahora de repente... pues, eso, que de repente admitas que sientas algo.

- No vas por buen camino. – le advirtió Oliver con tono pausado.

- Bueno, no esperarás que no desvaríe o que no me vaya por las ramas cuando en menos de diez minutos descubro que mis celos por Alicia eran estúpidamente infundados (y gracias a los cuales he pasado días interminables) y que el capitán de mi equipo de quidditch, el serio y siempre crítico Wood, siente algo parecido a lo que yo siento. No es algo que se vea todos los días, sinceramente. – la chica habló con rapidez, gesticulando con las manos y esperando que él notara el matiz de lo que estaba diciendo, pues no se creía capaz de hacer una confesión en toda regla.

Y por primera vez en toda la tarde, Oliver sonrió, sin titubeos, sin medias tintas. Sonrió abiertamente, de verdad. Katie sintió que las rodillas le temblaban al verle con aquella sonrisa, parecida a la que lucía cuando ganaban un partido pero más intensa, más íntima. Y no pudo evitar sonreír ella también, como una boba, pero sin apartar la mirada y con el corazón latiéndole tan fuerte que creía poder escucharlo.

Momentos después no recordarían quién fue el primero en acercarse, o quien cerró antes los ojos, pero estaban en mitad del campo de quidditch, con el sol escondido tras las montañas y sus cuerpos estaban tan juntos que a lo lejos nadie podría distinguir dónde acababa Oliver y dónde empezaba Katie. Las manos del chico la sujetaban fuertemente por la cintura, como si tuviera miedo de que ella pudiera escabullirse y salir corriendo. Lo que Oliver averiguaría algo más tarde era que Katie no había pensado en ningún momento en escapar. Había desechado la idea en cuanto alcanzó a acariciar el pelo de la nuca de él, justo un momento antes de que sus labios se fundieran en un beso intenso, tierno y que duraría más de lo que ambos habían imaginado en sus más ocultos deseos.

* * *

_Ligeramente más extenso que los capítulos anteriores, aquí he marcado el punto y final del fic. No sé qué os habrá parecido, si era como lo imaginabais o si es una reverenda estupidez de final xD A mí me gusta y aunque podría continuar muchos capítulos, con más enredos y demás, así era como lo imaginaba yo esta vez. La primera incursión en esta pareja que, después de seis capítulos, he tenido que ponerla en mi lista de favoritas._

_ He de admitir que iba a hacer un epílogo (me cuesta no seguir escribiendo de ellos!) pero a medida que lo he ido avanzando me pegaba menos... Y es porque, como ya he dicho antes, ya tenía una idea para el final del fic y todo lo que escribo a partir de ahí, no me gusta como queda. Así que definitivamente, aquí nos quedamos. Espero que hayáis disfrutado leyendo. Yo no me voy a cansar de dar las gracias por todos vuestros comentarios, así que GRACIAS! __Por todo, porque no esperaba el apoyo que he tenido desde el principio, porque no creía que me divertiría tanto y... porque sinceramente, creía difícil que Oliver pudiera llegar a gustarme más de lo que ya me gustaba. Gracias a vosotros, a quienes leéis en silencio y no decís ni mú, a quienes leen desde el principio y me lo han hecho saber, a quienes lean cuando pase un tiempo y sobre todo, gracias especialmente a todos y cada uno de los que me habéis dejado esos ochenta y tantos reviews... qué fuerte! No creí que llegaría ni a los veinte xD_

_Y quizás cualquier día me dé por volver a hacer un fic de ellos... Mientras tanto, un gracias y un abrazo especial para:_

_Dry, Sara, Biank, Sig (Dubhesigrid), Nedia, Yasmini, Iamalonefordanny-19, M.Mago, Nyissa, Ceciss, Sonylee, galletaa, RociRadcliffe, est-potter, MTBlack, Nathy2691, lalapotter, noe, Caperucita Roja, Heredrha, Lalwens, Alex Potter Malfoy, marta, Lyneth y Earwen Neruda. _

_Un beso enorme y ¡hasta la próxima!_

_**Nasirid**_

_Y si después de esta perorata (xD) os quedan ganas de darle al GO, me daréis una alegría :)__**  
**_


End file.
